


Kink Assemblage

by Triangulum



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Body Chocolate, Body Worship, Breast Worship, Breathplay, Cam Girl!Darcy, Comeplay, Corset, Costumes, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Formalwear, Frottage, Fucking Machines, Hair-pulling, Love Confessions, Masks, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multi, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Scars, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Shotgunning, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Strength Kink, Stripping, Temperature Play, Threesome - F/F/M, Uniform Kink, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 37,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: Darcyland/MCU pieces for Kinktober 2018!





	1. Bucky/Darcy - Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t decide if I wanted to do Teen Wolf or Darcyland for Kinktober, so I’m doing something very ambitious (stupid) and doing both! Darcyland prompts will be filled here and Teen Wolf prompts will be under [Kink Caboodle.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157489/chapters/37752881) We’ll see how well this goes.
> 
> As always, please heed the tags and any warnings at the beginning of each chapter. Tags will be updated as story goes on.
> 
> Thank you to Green and Mal for letting me whine about title ideas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking [this](http://www.successcreations.com/v/vspfiles/photos/A-2199B-2.jpg) or something similar for Darcy’s mask.

Bucky isn't usually a fan of Stark's parties. He hates the noise and crowds, he hates the people staring at him, whether it be in disgust or intrigue. He hates that he's strong armed into attending because of publicity needs. He's pretty sure most of the team feels the same way from time to time because the party tonight is a masquerade. 

He'd thought it was stupid at first, who wouldn't recognize someone just because their eyes are covered? But looking around, it looks like Stark was right. It seems like most people don't know if they're talk to Clint, or Steve, or even Natasha with her dark wig. And no one is staring at him in disgust, so that's a nice change.

It only takes a few minutes of searching before his eyes land on Darcy. She hadn't told him what she'd be wearing but the woman in the long, deep blue velvet dress is unmistakably her. Her mask seems to be made up of delicate wire, framing her bright eyes and putting her wicked grin on full display.

Bucky winds through the crowd, avoiding anyone who might want to pull him into conversation, and slips up to her side. She doesn't notice him at first, though she barely startles when he rests his hand on her lower back.

"You were right, doll. The dress is incredible," Bucky says.

"Isn't it? Natasha has good taste," she says, grinning up at him. Her eyes rove over him, from his black mask covering the top half of his face, down to the dark grey suit that was tailored to him yesterday. "Damn. You are wearing the hell out of that suit."

"Considering how much the damn thing cost, it better look good," Bucky says with a grumble. Darcy just rolls her eyes.

"Welcome to the 21st century, my dude," she says. She runs her fingers up the lapel of his jacket, drifting across his chest to smooth over his red tie. "Hm. Yep, I'm gonna need you to come with me."

Bucky doesn't fight it as she takes him by the tie, tugging lightly until he's following her through the crowded ballroom. The party is in full swing and if anyone notices them slipping out, they don't let on.

"I thought you wanted to wait until we got home? Something about anticipation making everything sweeter?" Bucky says as Darcy pulls him into a secluded coat closet.

"You severely overestimated my self-control in the face of you in a suit, mister," Darcy says. She makes sure the door is locked behind them, sorry anyone who wants to leave early, and throws herself into Bucky's arms. 

It doesn't matter where they are or what they're doing, Bucky will always love this, but there's something about being here, masks covering their faces, just a door and a hallway away from everyone they work with that makes his blood run hot. His hands are tight on her waist, velvet smooth under his fingertips. He'd love to slip his hand into her hair and hold tightly, but he knows that elegant knot at the base of her neck took hours and it isn't worth messing it up.

Bucky drops to his knees before her, hands slipping under the hem of her dress. Darcy's breath catches when she realizes what he's doing and she doesn't tell him no. He slides his hands up her smooth legs until he reaches her waist, fingers tucking into the hem of her panties and pulling them down her thighs. He chokes on a laugh when he tugs them all the way off. Only she would wear a thousand dollar gown with Hulk underwear.

"What? It's comfy!" Darcy says.

"I didn't say anythin'," Bucky says. 

Before Darcy can reply, he moves her leg over his shoulder, spreading her for him. He takes off his mask and tosses it to the side, knowing it'll only get in the way, before lifting the hem of her dress and ducking underneath. Her laugh turns into a breathless gasp as he licks up her slit, pleased that she's already wet for him. 

Bucky will never tire of doing this, of making her whine and moan above him. He remembers liking this before the war, before he became the Winter Solider, and he loves it now still. There's something to be said for having a partner fall apart because of you, and Darcy falls apart so beautifully. 

Her moans are muffled by her hand, but Bucky can still hear them clearly, can still hear how she gasps as he slips two fingers inside her hot cunt, crooking them to press against her g-spot. Her leg over his shoulder shakes as he flicks his tongue over her clit quickly, wanting to get her off more than tease her. They'll be plenty of time for that later, but they can't afford the luxury of playing for long now. 

"Bucky," she whines, hand resting on the velvet dress still covering his head. "Bucky, so close."

He knows. He can feel her tightening around his fingers, the way her skin's getting hotter and her breath is coming quicker. Bucky presses his fingers more insistently inside her, his other hand tight on her hip. He sucks at her clit, just the amount of pressure he knows is perfect for her, and she comes apart, whining his name as her sweet cunt pulses around him. 

Bucky pulls away before she can get too sensitive, pressing a light kiss to her mound before pulling the dress back into place and standing. Darcy's cheeks are flushed, her bottom lip swollen from where she'd been biting it. She tugs him in by the tie, kissing him roughly, licking the taste of herself out of his mouth. She reaches for his belt, but he pulls away, shaking his head.

"You don't want me to?" she asks incredulously. 

"Oh I do, doll. Don't doubt that. We're just short on time. Plus, I'm happy to wait until I can lay you on my bed and fuck you 'til your eyes cross," he says, pressing one last kiss to her lips before retrieving his discarded mask.

"Promises, promises," she teases before straightening out her dress. 

There are hours left at this party before he can take her back to his room, and he's going to spend all of them knowing she's still wet in her Hulk panties.


	2. Bucky/Darcy - Begging

Darcy doesn't like begging on principle. She learned early on in life that begging doesn't necessarily get you what you want, and after babysitting for years, it just got annoying. Which is why it surprises the hell out of her that Bucky loves hearing her beg in bed.

She doesn't do it often, tries to tamp down the impulse, but sometimes it just slips through. The first time it'd happened, Bucky had had his head between her legs, teasing her for the better part of an hour. Her thighs had been shaking on either side of his head as his fingers moved within her, maddeningly slow.

"Please!" she'd said, barely even thinking. "Please, Bucky, please." He'd groaned against her, fucking his fingers into her faster, flicking his tongue over her clit until she'd come with a shout, thighs clenched tight.

It's almost a game for him now, seeing how long she can hold out before she begs. Seeing how quickly he can get her to that point of desperation. She already feels close today. It's been a long day. A lab accident, a slightly worrisome fire or two, and she's already wrung out. So when Bucky positions himself between her spread legs, sinking deeply into her, she almost sobs in relief.

But that's all he does. Darcy whines, rolling her hips, trying to get more of him into her, but he isn't budging. His thick cock is filling her so perfectly, but she needs him to move, needs his fingers her clit, his cock sliding in and out of her.

You know what to say," Bucky says, leaning over her. She groans at the way he shifts inside her with the movement. He brushes his lips against her ear, humming before he says, "One little word and I give you what you need."

"Bucky," she whines, trying to reach between their bodies to rub at her clit, but he takes her wrists, pinning them in one hand above her head.

"C'mon, you can do better than that, kitten," Bucky says. He rolls his hips just a little, just enough to give a small taste of what she needs, and yes, fine, he wins.

"Please," she whispers. "Bucky, please fuck me. Please, I - " She cuts herself off with a cry, Bucky finally thrusts into her, giving her what she needs.

"I've got you," he murmurs, reaching between their bodies to rub over her swollen clit. "Just let go, come on."

Bucky knows her, knows how to play her body, and he has her coming in minutes, falling apart beneath him like he knew she needs this. He gives her a moment to recover, her breath ragged, before he rolls his hips again.

"That's one," he whispers in her ear and she knows she's in for a hell of a night.


	3. Bucky/Darcy - Temperature Play

The thing about the metal arm is that it isn't always cold. There are enough moving parts in there that there's generally a bit of warmth in there. Plus, Bucky has a higher body temperature, he wears a lot of long sleeves, so generally the metal arm isn't chilly when he touches Darcy with it. 

Except for today. Today, Bucky and Tony had been messing with the calibrations and testing how cold the arm could become and still function (they turned the pain sensors off for that, because neither of them were willing to torture Bucky for the knowledge), so when Bucky comes up behind her when she's changing, trailing his hand down her spine, it's chilled like ice. Darcy squeaks in surprise, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment at how the touch sends a bolt of heat straight between her thighs. She has a thing for temperature play, so sue her.

Bucky, being intimately familiar with her noises, smirks, having a good idea at what just happened. He stalks around her in a circle, trailing his cold fingertips over her hip until he's standing in front of her, his palm resting against her lower belly. She's in just her bra and panties, no barrier at all between her skin and him. He smirks at her and drags his hand lower, brushing over the front of her panties. Darcy keens, eyes fluttering shut as the cold seeps in through the lace of her panties, making her pussy pulse with need. Bucky steps closer, slipping his hand into her underwear, brushing his cold fingers over her folds, finding them slick. He rumbles low in his throat, his flesh hand coming up to cradle her jaw. She forces her eyes open, meeting his heated look.

"Tell me if it's too much," he says, then brushes his fingers over her clit. 

Darcy cries out, hands flying up to cling at his arms. It's not too much. She tilts her hips toward him, wordlessly asking for more. He grins. His hand dips down, fingers spreading her wet labia before dipping inside her. Darcy closes her eyes and shudders in his arms, already embarrassingly close just from having his cold hand touch her, from his fingers sliding inside. 

Bucky grinds the palm of his hand against her clit, jolts of cold pressing against her inside and out, the chill blatant against the heat of her cunt. Darcy can't help the whine that escapes her, can't fight the need to rock her hips into his touch. She's desperate to come after only a few minutes of him teasing her, a skill he's mastered very thoroughly. 

"Bucky," she whimpers, thighs trembling. He fucks his fingers into her harder, making her moan in his ear. 

"That's it, doll. Should have said something sooner, I could have been doing this for you for months. We're going to have a nice, long talk about kinks when we're done," Bucky murmurs in her ear. His hand between her legs speeds up, pressing insistently against her clit. "But now, I want you to come for me."

Her body heat is warming the metal but it's still cool to the touch, still enough to make a shiver run through her. She shakes in his arms as she falls apart, shouting as she comes. He holds her up effortlessly as her legs buckle, weak in the face of her orgasm. Her cunt clenches around his fingers, wetness seeping out of her. Bucky rumbles in her ear approvingly, gently withdrawing his hand from her panties.

"Got anywhere to be?" he asks, licking his fingers clean of her.

Darcy's eyes follow the movements of his tongue and she licks her lips. "Not at all," she says.


	4. Bucky/Darcy - Mirror Sex

Bucky has his fair share of kinks and one of them is watching himself fuck Darcy. There's a large, full-length mirror next to their bed for exactly this reason. That's why they're here now, him sitting naked on the end of their bed, Darcy naked in his lap, his hard cock nestled deep inside her. Her back is to his chest, thighs spread wide and hooked over his, forced open by his legs. They're facing the mirror so she can see exactly how good they look together, how beautiful he finds her, how much he wants nothing else but this.

"Bucky," Darcy whines, squirming in his lap. She has one hand curled around the back of Bucky's neck, tangled in his hair. The other is digging into her thigh, desperately trying not to reach for her clit until he tells her to.

"Not yet," he murmurs, rocking up into her. She moans but doesn't close her eyes, knowing he'll stop if she does. 

Bucky trails his hand down her body, caressing her breasts, pinching her sensitive nipples, before brushing down her stomach. Then lower, where their bodies are connected. Her pretty cunt is glistening pink, stretched wide by his cock inside her. Both of their thighs are smeared with her arousal, evidence of how well he plays her body. 

His other hand wraps lightly around her throat; not hard enough to cut off her hair, but enough that she can feel it. Darcy's eyelids flutter but don't shut. Her sweet cunt clenches around him as he traces his fingertips over her labia, teasing just enough to keep her interested but not enough to get her off.

"You're a menace," she grumbles, then gasps when he skitters his thumb over her clit.

"True," he says, kissing her throat. "Look at how perfect you are. How wanton and delectable you look spread out for me."

Darcy whines and tries to roll her hips, tries to get some friction, but she has almost no leverage this way and huffs. Bucky laughs softly and squeezes her throat lightly before moving his hands to her waist. He thrusts up into her, bouncing her in his lap. She lets out a guttural moan, head falling back onto his shoulder.

"Eyes up front or I stop," he murmurs, nipping at her ear.

It takes her a second but she manages to lift her gaze, eyes cloudy with need meeting his in the mirror. He relents, giving her what she needs, fucking up into her sweet, pliant body. Darcy shouts his name as he bounces her on his cock, watching the way her cunt swallows him greedily.

"Touch yourself," he growls.

Darcy's hand flies between her legs, rubbing her fingertips in tight circles on the side of her swollen clit. Her sweet pussy ripples around him, letting him know she's already close. He grinds up into her, tilting his hips so he reaches her g-spot. Darcy shudders in his lap, her cheeks pink, teeth digging into her lower lip.

"Close, Bucky," she says, voice barely a breath.

He doesn't stop, despite how close he is to his own release. He needs to see her come apart first, wants to come inside her while she's still trembling from her own climax. It only takes a few moments more before she's tensing in his arms, screaming as she comes. Her cunt pulses around his cock, muscles fluttering with her orgasm. It's no time at all until he's following her, his cock jerking as he comes deep inside her.

Bucky presses his forehead against her back, taking deep breaths as they come down together. He gently shifts them so he slips out of her, her legs falling off his thighs, and moves them so they're lying in bed, Darcy pressed to his chest. 

He'd thank Stark for the mirror, but he doesn't want the other man to have even an inkling as to why they love it so much.


	5. Bucky/Darcy - Shotgunning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains recreational weed use. If that's something you have an issue with, I'd skip this one. Just a heads up.

It's been a garbage fire of a day. One thing after another and by the time 9:00 p.m. hit and Darcy was able to finally to leave the lab, she hadn't wanted to do anything but relax, and she knew her favorite way to do that. She went to her room just to change into a pair of comfy sweats and a baggy Culver sweatshirt and grab the small X-Men makeup bag under her bed before heading up to the roof. Most of the Avengers are either out on a mission or at some conference, so she has the rooftop to herself, thankfully. There aren't many people she could deal with right now.

Darcy knows JARVIS monitors the rooftop but he won't snitch unless there's actually a danger so she's not worried about being caught. Unfortunately, her pipe broke in one of her various moves in the last five years so all she has in her bag are the joints she rolled a few days ago, but that'll do the trick just fine. She collapses into one of the old lawn chairs someone (Clint) dragged up here, bypassing the lopsided bean bag chair that appeared last week, and pulls out a joint and a lighter from her X-Men bag. 

This isn't something she indulges in often, especially since she's so damn busy, but tonight she's taking time for herself. Darcy stares over the city as she takes the first hit, holding it as long as she can before exhaling, willing the smoke to take away the stress of her day. She isn't feeling it yet but she feels better just being up here, even if it is a little chilly. 

She's been in her lawn chair for about fifteen minutes and is on her second joint, feeling pretty good, when she hears a throat clearing behind her. She whirls around, hiding the joint behind her back, as if they wouldn't be able to smell it in the air. 

"Oh, thank god. I thought you were Steve," Darcy says, relaxing as soon as she sees it's Bucky.

Bucky walks around her, taking the empty bean bag chair to her right (and lord, isn't that a hilarious sight, Bucky in a bean bag chair). "Steve wouldn't care," he says, motioning to the weed.

"I know, but he would tease me until the end of eternity, then Clint would get in on it and Tony and that's just a mess," Darcy says.

"And you think I won't tease you?" Bucky asks.

"You will, but public embarrassment isn't your style," she says. "You'll hit me with the sly looks and jokes with double meanings and try to get me to out myself. I know your game, buddy."

Bucky snorts a laugh but doesn't disagree with her. Smart man. She doesn't mind that he's up here. If it were almost anyone else, even Jane or Thor, she'd have made an excuse to go back inside, which would have been a shame because the night is truly beautiful. Bucky is fine, though. He's alarmingly good at reading her moods and doesn't push her to talk when she doesn't want to. Instead, they sit in silence, watching the lights of the cars below. Darcy brings the joint back to her lips but frowns when she sees it went out. Wordlessly, Bucky reaches for the X-Men bag between them and pulls out her lighter.

"Thanks," she says, then squints at him, then down at the joint in her hand. "Weed probably doesn't do anything for you, huh?"

"Wouldn't know. Never tried," Bucky says.

"Wanna?" Darcy asks. She doesn't know if he'll say yes or no, and Darcy isn't usually generous with her drugs, but Bucky's her homie, her bro (she's a bit high) and she can share with him just fine. Plus, being alive as long as he has, how many more new experiences will he get?

"Sure," he says. Darcy is a little bit shocked, a grin spreading across her face. 

"Excellent," she says. Then, feeling bold, she adds, "How do you feel about shotgunning?"

"I know how to smoke," Bucky says, as if that's the reason she'd offer. It's not a no, though.

"Yeah, but it's more fun this way," she says.

Bucky doesn't argue that, just smirks slightly in that way he does that makes Darcy melt a little. He raises an eyebrow, glancing down at the joint in her hand and she realizes she's been staring at him for longer than is probably polite. She clears her throat, irritated with the blush she can feel spreading across her cheeks.

Darcy brings the joint to her lips and inhales deeply before turning to him, eyebrows raised in challenge. He just quirks his lips in response. Bucky leans in closer and she mirrors him, her nose brushing his. Their lips slot together and she opens her mouth when he does, breathing the smoke out into his mouth.

His lips are softer than she'd anticipated. They open easily at her touch, pressing gently against hers like he's done this before. She doesn't pull away far when she's done, leaving just a few inches of space between their faces.

She can't seem to tear her eyes off of his, her lips slightly parted. She's simultaneously envious of his long, thick lashes, and grateful she gets to see him this close and unguarded. His pupils are blown wide and she knows it's not from the weed, not this quickly.

"More?" she asks quietly.

"Yes," he says, his breath ghosting over her lips.

Darcy swallows and decides to be bold one more time. She stands, taking slow steps, hips swaying, until she's standing in front of him. She's not sure if he's going to welcome her or not, but she tries to keep the insecurity off her face. 

Bucky reaches out and takes her hand, drawing her in closer, his eyes dark. Darcy slides into his lap, straddling his thighs, her knees sinking into the sides of the bean bag chair under him. She laughs at that and he smiles. One of his full smiles that completely transforms his face and fuck, she's hooked. His hands come up to steady her waist and she loves that he isn't shy with the metal arm around her anymore.

Darcy brings the nearly finished joint to her lips again, inhaling the last of the smoke. She leans forward, brushing her nose against Bucky's before slotting their lips together. His eyes flutter shut as he breathes in the smoke, his lips pressing against against hers harder this time. His hands tighten on her waist and she can't hold back her moan. She's about to apologize when he opens his eyes. Her breath catches at the heat in his gaze and the words die on her lips.

"Bucky," she breathes, biting at her lower lip. She knows what way she wants this to go, but she wants to make sure they're on the same page.

Bucky lifts his hand, brushing his thumb over her lower lip until her teeth release it. His fingertips trail over her cheek as he moves his hand to the back of her neck, fingers twisting in her hair. He tugs her toward him and she goes eagerly, dropping the spent joint to the ground next to them, her hands resting on his chest. 

Bucky kisses her gently, like he's sure she'll pull away at any moment. Fuck that. Darcy slides her arms up until the're resting around the back of his neck and pulls herself closer. She doesn't want him hesitant. She wants him to not have any doubts about her wanting him. She leans in closer, pressing her lips harder against his. He opens his mouth for her and Darcy moans at the first touch of his tongue to hers. The history books hadn't lied; James Buchanan Barnes is a hell of a kisser.

Bucky's hand in her hair tightens as he pulls her in even tighter against him, the metal hand on her waist nearly tight enough to bruise. She can't help whimpering into his kiss, can't stop herself from rocking in his lap, especially when she can feel how hard he is beneath her. He groans into her mouth, rolling his hips up against hers, making her keen.

"Darcy," Bucky murmurs, ripping his mouth away from hers to rest their foreheads together. "Doll, you sure?"

"Mm, talk forties to me," she says, waggling her eyebrows. He laughs softly, but he still looks serious. "I'm sure. It's tequila that makes me irrationally horny, not weed."

"You're a handful," he murmurs, pressing his lips to hers again.

She hums in agreement, grinding down against him again. "Once in a while," she says.

Darcy kisses him and this time he doesn't hesitate. He kisses her back, hard and desperate, like he's been holding back just as long as she has. The hand in her hair tightens as Darcy whines against his lips, back arching. He rumbles approvingly, the hand on her waist toying with the hem of her shirt before his fingers slip beneath it, slightly cool metal resting on the warm skin of her hip. 

Darcy rocks her hips against his, breath stuttering. The hard line of his cock presses against her wet center perfectly, send little jolts of arousal through her. She hasn't had anything between her legs but her own hands for a long time and she's suddenly desperate to have him touch her. She rolls her hips again, pressing harder against him, earning a guttural groan that makes something tighten inside her.

The hand under her shirt traces higher, over the soft skin of her ribs, fingers brushing at the underside of her bra. He pauses in question and she presses closer, whimpering her permission into his ear. Quick fingers unhook her bra and she pulls back just enough to tug the straps down her arms and yank it out from under her shirt before she's kissing him again. 

Bucky's metal hand trails up to cup her breast, kneading the flesh and rolling her nipple between his fingers. Darcy moans, pressing her cunt against his cock. She'd be embarrassed about frotting against him like some high schooler, but he's an into it as she is, cursing under his breath, cock twitching against her through their clothes. She loves it, but she wants more.

Bucky, like he so often does, seems to read her mind. The hand in her hair gives one sharp tug, making her moan, before he releases his hold on her. He trails his hand down her front, pulling back from the kiss to look her in the eyes when he dips his hand down the front of her sweats. It's hard to keep eye contact with he's looking at her this, but she manages and she's glad she does, because the look on his face when he finds her wet for him is something she wants to remember forever. His eyes widen and he curses, fingers gliding over her soaked and swollen folds.

"Fuck, doll," he groans, tracing around her clit before dipping his finger inside of her. "This for me?"

Darcy nods, words having temporarily left her. She grinds down, pushing more of his finger into her and he curses again. He slips another finger into her wet cunt, curling them to press against her g-spot and she shudders on top of him. She didn't think he'd have much room to do anything this way, but she's wrong. He grinds the heel of his hand against her hard little clit, fingers playing against her from the inside. Combined with his hand on her breast, pinching and teasing her nipple, Darcy's shockingly close to coming in his lap.

Bucky watches her, taking in each expression that passes her face as he touches her. She can tell he's cataloging what each action he does gives a reaction, just how exactly she responds to how he touches her. She can't find it in herself to be self conscious, not with how hungrily he's watching her as he takes her apart.

"Bucky," she whimpers when he presses against her clit just so, pinching at her nipple at the same time. He does it again, harder, mouthing at the column of her throat as he does. She mewls, thighs shaking on either side of his hips. He moves his hand faster in her, the wet sound of his fingers inside her filthy in the quiet of the rooftop. 

"That's it," he murmurs in her ear. "Let me see you come apart."

Darcy shudders at that. She's fantasized about this, has imagined Bucky would have a dirty mouth, but having it confirmed is a whole other matter. His voice is rough in her ear, his hands expertly playing her body, and she can't hold back. She comes, Bucky's teeth at her throat, his fingers in her soaked pussy, coaxing her through a mind shattering orgasm. She's shaking in his arms, gasping and whining his name as she comes, cunt clenching around his fingers as he eases her through it, letting her ride his fingers until the waves of pleasure have subsided. She groans when he slips his fingers free, bringing them to his mouth.

"Fuck," she says. "As soon as my legs are working again, I'm dragging you back to my room because we so aren't done, mister."

Bucky snorts a laugh and wraps his arms around her thighs, standing in one smooth motion. She squeaks and throws her arms around his neck to hang on as he walks toward the door. She'll have to continue her quest to get a super soldier high another time. She has more pressing matters to attend to.


	6. Darcy/Clint - Corset and Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's less biting in this than I anticipated. Oops.

The corset is a bitch and a half to get into. Darcy swears she used to have this ability, but she just can't get the goddamn laces to tighten, even contorting herself into a pretzel. She texts Natasha to see if she could come down to her room and tie this right, but she isn't holding out hope.

**Natasha:** I'm not at the tower right now.  
 **Natasha:** Ask Clint. He knows how to tie a corset.  
 _Darcy:_ Do I want to know why?  
 **Natasha:** You pick things up. Hurry up or you'll be late.

Darcy groans. Natasha's right, and in all honestly Clint is probably the best choice and least likely to get awkward on her. She pulls up his number and calls. She just hopes he's in the tower.

_"What's up, Darcy?"_ Clint says as he answers. He sounds a little distracted and Darcy wonders if he's trying to shoot and talk on the phone at the same time again.

"I'm having a little wardrobe difficulty. Natasha said you know how to tie a corset?" she says.

_"Sure,"_ Clint says easily, and that's one of the things she likes about him most. She's had a lot of shitty guys in her life that would be offended by even implying that they know how to do something as "girly" as tie a corset, but Clint's not that kind of person. It's refreshing as hell. _"Is this for the Halloween party?"_

"Yeah. I'm just not as flexible as I thought," she says.

_"We all have our cross to bear,"_ Clint says solemnly. _"Gimme a few minutes and I'll be down."_

And that's that. No mocking or crude jokes, just Clint being Clint.

True to his word, Clint knocks on her door five minutes later. Darcy answers with the corset on and half-tightened, holding it to her chest to keep from flashing him.

"You're my new favorite Avenger," she says, yanking him in with her free arm. She turns and drags him into her room, not letting go of his hand.

"I wasn't your favorite Avenger before?" he asks. "Rude."

"Yeah, you sound real heartbroken," Darcy says. Her room is messy, parts of her costume strewn everywhere. She's in striped thigh-highs and a black skirt with knee-high black combat boots.

"Is your costume...a hat-less witch?" Clint asks.

"I'm going as high school Darcy," she says. "Because I still have the clothes and I didn't have time to think of another costume." 

Clint snorts. "My favorite type of outfit: lazy."

"Yeah, yeah, come on, are you going to help me or not?" she asks.

"Yeah, turn around," he says. 

Darcy turns her back to him, tugging her hair over her shoulder and out of the way of the laces. Clint's fingers dip between the laces and over her skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Anyone else she would accuse of trying to cop a feel, but she can tell he's making sure the inner panel isn't crooked and going to cut into her skin throughout the night. Yeah, apparently he does know what he's doing.

That doesn't stop the embarrassing reaction her body is having at him touching her, though. His hands trail down her spine, completely professionally, making sure the laces are in the right positions. He has to unlace part of it where the laces were crooked, rough fingertips grazing her skin as he pushes the ribbon through the eyelets. 

She tells herself this is ridiculous, that there's nothing sexual about the way he's touching her, but her skin is still warming on her cheeks, a pressure building between her legs. She has a thing for his hands, all right? They look capable of all kinds of things, things she's had very vivid fantasies about, and maybe she hasn't thought this whole thing through. She's very aware that her bare back is on display for him. She's not self-conscious, but it still feels vulnerable. To be fair, she does trust him.

"Okay," Clint says, fingertips lifting from her skin to take the laces. "I'm going to tighten. I'll try not to jerk too hard. Let me know if it's too much or if you can't breathe."

Darcy nods, not trusting her voice not to betray her stupid body. Clint places one hand in the middle of her back to brace her, tugging on the laces with the other. He knows what he's doing, she'll give him that. It tightens easily from just a few tugs and he gathers the laces in one hand, not tying them yet.

"Still good?" he asks.

"Yep," she says, proud that she hasn't squeaked. 

"I'm going to do a little more tightening on each lace," he says.

"Okay," she says.

This must be what torture is like, Darcy thinks. Clint starts at the top, carefully tightening each row of laces, one hand resting on her back, trailing down her spine as he works his way to the middle, then does the same from the bottom up. Darcy is very aware of how large his hands are, of how big they feel on her waist. She doesn't feel small or delicate often, but the span on his hands on her makes her feel just that. 

"Does it hurt to breathe? Everything good?" he asks.

Darcy takes a deep breath just to be sure and nods. "Yeah, no crushed ribs here," she says.

"Good, let's keep it that way. That's more my department," he says. 

Clint ties the laces in the middle of her back, tucking in the tag that's sticking out the top and making sure the laces are even. He sweeps his hands down her back once more before pulling away. It's probably for the best, but she still misses his hands on her. She reaches down the front of the corset adjusts her tits, making sure they look spectacular but also that all areola and nipples are covered, before turning to face him.

To Clint's credit, he makes a valiant effort to keep his eyes on her face. He fails, but he tries. His gaze trails down her, taking in the curves of her breasts, the way the corset cinches in her waist, the lace pattern tight around her body. He jerks his gaze back to her face, his eyes dark. Darcy swallows hard. She's gotten glimpses of him like this when he thinks she isn't looking, but she's never seen Clint this naked with his want. It's a heady thing, being under the stare of someone like this, a sniper with such intense focus. 

"You look beautiful," Clint says. His voice is deeper than normal, but he's pushing for casual. He misses, but he's trying. He's holding himself very carefully, like he's trying not to reach out and touch her.

"Thanks," she says and damn it, she sounds breathier than she intended. She needs him to leave before she tries to jump him here and now. "I still have to finish my makeup. I'll see you tonight?"

Clint nods, seeming to shake himself to awareness. He sends her one of his lazy smiles, though his eyes are still dark. "Yeah, I'll be there. Never miss out on free booze and a front seat to the drama that's sure to come with a Stark party," he says. 

Clint gives her one last lingering look before turning and leaving. She hears the front door close and lets out a breath, groaning. She takes a deep breath and tries to clear her thoughts of Clint's hands doing inappropriate things. She's tempted to think she's in over her head, but fuck that. There's no such thing as "out of my league" crap and if Clint wants her, she's going to make that happen.

Tony's party is in the ballroom on one of the upper levels of the tower. He'd gone all out on campy decorations, including fake spiderwebs, glow in the dark spiders, and plastic eyeballs bobbing in the punch. She loves it. Darcy spends the first half of the party talking with Jane and Thor (dressed as a viking and a mad scientist, respectively) before Natasha saunters over and takes her by the arm, dragging her onto the dance floor. She isn't going to say no to dancing with the Black Widow to Monster Mash.

"How did Clint like the corset?" Natasha asks, dancing close.

"What do you - You sneak!" Darcy says, laughing. "What, are they like a kink for him?"

"He enjoys them," Natasha says with a shrug. "I was hoping it would nudge him to making a move instead of pining from afar."

"He isn't," Darcy says.

"Really," Natasha says flatly. "So he isn't staring at you over my shoulder with bedroom eyes?"

Darcy glances over Natasha's shoulder and yep, there's Clint in an Iron Man t-shirt, a plastic children's Iron Man mask sitting on top of his head like a hat. And he's looking at her like he wants to devour her. 

"Oh," Darcy says, not tearing her eyes from Clint.

"Yep," Natasha says. "And if he doesn't make his move soon, Patrick from accounting probably will."

Darcy follows Natasha's gaze and sees Patrick watching her from the bar with heated eyes. It's gross coming from him, where it's exciting from Clint. Clint seems to have noticed Patrick's gaze because he glares at the man then moves, weaving through the crowd and toward where Natasha and Darcy are dancing. 

"You're a bizarre wing woman, you know that, right?" Darcy asks as the song changes to something slower that she's pretty sure she's heard on a sex playlist. Figures, Stark. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Natasha says, slipping away right when Clint steps up, easily taking her place. He rests his hands on Darcy's waist, swaying with her. Who knew that Clint Barton, the man who tripped because he was trying to eat cereal and walk down the stairs at the same time, can dance?

Darcy doesn't say anything, just moves against him as best she can in a restricting corset. He's looking at her like he had earlier, with pure, naked want. She's pretty sure she's wearing the same expression. 

Clint leans in close, he lips next to her ear. "I can go if you want. I just didn't like the way Patrick was staring," Clint says.

"I can handle Patrick. But if going is on the table, how about we do that together and see what else these hands can do?" Darcy says, trailing her fingers over Clint's. Well, never let it be said that Darcy doesn't go for what she wants.

Clint doesn't say a word, just grabs her hand and pulls her through the bodies on the dance floor. Even though both of them live just a few floors away, it seems his endless patience has finally worn thin and he tugs her into a storage closet near the end of the hall. As much as she wants him, the mask has to go first.

"If you think you're keeping the Iron Man mask on, you've got another thing coming," Darcy says.

Clint looks up in surprise, like he forgot it was on his head, and tosses it off. Darcy lets out a laugh that turns into a moan as he nips at her neck, hands trailing up her sides. She wraps her arms around his back, tugging him closer. He crowds her against the wall, trailing his lips from her neck up to her mouth, kissing her roughly. 

Darcy has imagined his mouth on hers many times. She's imagined slow and sweet. She'd imagined quick and dirty. And she's imagined this, rough with a possessive edge that really is doing it for her. She moans into the kiss, opening her mouth for him when licks the seam of her lips. 

"Sorry I'm bad at being a gentleman," he murmurs against her lips, hands roaming up her sides, brushing the edges of her breasts.

"I don't want a gentleman," she says, voice breaking as he grazes him thumbs over her nipples, so hard they can be seen through the fabric of the corset. "I want the man who's going to fuck me in the closet because he can't wait any longer."

Clint groans, dropping a hand between her thighs. He hikes up the front of her skirt, cursing at the sight of her thigh-highs and black panties. "You're gonna kill me," he says.

She opens her mouth to respond but breaks off in a whine when he brushes his finger over the front of her panties, already damp because of him. He hums, dropping his head to kiss and nip over the swell of her breasts. As much as she loves the corset, she desperately wants it off, wants to see what his mouth can do on her nipples. 

Clint's hand dips inside her panties, his calloused fingers brushing over her slick folds. Darcy keens, rolling her hips forward in invitation. He laughs a little, a small puff of air against her skin, and strokes over her clit, two fingers dragging down her labia and slipping easily inside her. She groans, clinging to his arm as he crooks his fingers, pressing against her g-spot and grinding the heel of his hand against her clit.

Okay, so Clint Barton knows what he's doing. She's riding his hand like she was made for it, whining and whimpering as he whispers filth in her ear, about how much he's waited for this, how good she looks falling apart for him, how wet and perfect she feels. He tells her he can't want to be inside her, to play with her tits and fuck her the way she deserves.

She's so close already, Clint playing her body like his own personal instrument. He licks up her neck, pressing a kiss over her throat before biting down hard enough that he's sure to leave an imprint of his teeth. Marking her. Darcy comes before she can think about that too carefully, cunt spasming around his fingers as he brings her over the edge. He works her through it slowly, not withdrawing from her until she's no longer clenching around his fingers.

When he pulls his fingers from her, slick and shiny from her, he brings them to his mouth, humming as he licks the taste of her off his hand. "Can't wait to taste you for real," he says and damn it, she needs to sit on his face like now. Clint tugs her skirt back into place and kisses her softly, much softer than before.

"I'm not gonna fuck you in a closet," Clint says. "At least not for the first time."

Darcy groans, leaning forward, slumping against him. Clint laughs, wrapping his arms around her.

"Does that mean we have to go back to the party?" she asks.

"No, it means we're going back to my room where I can fuck you in a bed," Clint says.

"Awesome, sold," Darcy says. She takes his hand and yanks him out of the closet, leaving the loud party behind.


	7. Bucky/Darcy - Praise Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Green for hand-holding me through this!

Bucky has a theory he wants to test. He's very attuned to Darcy, has been since before they started sleeping together. He's seen how pleased she is, though she tries to hide it, when someone compliments her work. He's seen how she lights up when he tells her he's proud of what she's done, that shes's surpassing his expectations whether it be in training or another area. Last night, he'd called her 'good girl' in bed, and she'd come nearly a second later, a cry on her lips. 

He has a theory, and he's going to test it.

He has Darcy under him that night, naked and lying on the sheets. She's already come once so she's relaxed and pliant, moving easily with him, touching him and letting him touch her in the ways they both love. That's when he leans over, licks a line up her neck and sets his lips against her ear.

"You're so good for me," he murmurs. 

The reaction is immediate. Darcy whimpers, her hands tightening on his hips. Bucky kisses the spot under her ear in approval, trailing his hands down her bare arms. She loves being touched like this when it's just them. They have nowhere to be, no time constraints. They have the time to just explore and enjoy each other. 

"So perfect," he says, curving his hands up to cup her breasts. He flicks his thumbs over her nipples as he says, "It's like you were made for me." 

"Bucky," she says, nails digging into his skin. He grins against the side of her neck, nipping lightly before trailing fingers between her spread thighs, smearing them through the wetness gathered there. 

"You take me so well, come apart so prettily," he says, pumping his fingers into her. She's already trembling, thighs shaking as he works her over. "That's it, sweetheart, come for me. Show me how good you are."

Darcy shakes apart, crying out his name, soaking his hands and the sheet under her. It takes her a long time to come down and when she does, she flips them over and rides him until they're both hoarse. Bucky's glad to have found another kink of hers, one that he definitely enjoys indulging in (he really does think she's perfect).

What he doesn't expect is for her to do it to him. 

Bucky's on his stomach, face buried between her thighs (one of his favorite places to be). He's not ready to get her off yet, but is teasing her, gently licking at her folds, lightly touching her clit, just to draw out her excitement and need. She sighs, her hand twining in his hair.

"Fuck, Bucky," Darcy moans, arching her back, cunt pressed against his mouth. "God, right there! Fuck, you're so good."

Bucky looks up at her, startled. He doesn't stop, though, keeps his tongue massaging her clit, his fingers moving within her. Her words sent a jolt through him and he thinks...he wants to hear them again. He sucks on her clit harder, making her gasp and tighten her grip on his hair.

"You're the only - ah! - the only one who's ever - fuck, right there," Darcy moans. "Who's ever gotten me off like this."

Bucky normally isn't a fan of past lovers being mentioned in bed, but hearing those words from her, knowing that she _means_ them, makes him groan against her cunt. She gasps at the vibration against her sensitive flesh and he can tell she's trying not to grind down on his face (she's still shy about that, despite how much he loves it when she does it). 

"God, so lucky to have you," she says. Her thighs twitch on either side of his face as he presses against her g-spot. "So good to me. Always so good to me."

Bucky...his cock jerks in his boxers and there's warmth building in his chest. It's nothing she hasn't said before, but something about it in this context, when he's pulling her pleasure from her, is something more. He flicks his tongue over her quicker, massaging her g-spot more, hoping to earn more of her sweet words. She doesn't disappoint, between her mewls and whimpers she tells him how perfect he is, how good he feels, how well he plays her body, how she feels _safe_ and _cared for_ and Bucky needs her to come. He needs to hear her scream and feel her body tense as she falls apart. He wants to be everything she says, she makes him want to believe it. When she shrieks his name as she comes, hands wrapped in his hair, he comes closer to believing.


	8. Darcy/Natasha - Sex Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again to Green for letting me throw ideas at her!
> 
> Google says kotyonok is kitten in Russian. If you're Russian and it isn't, sorry.

JARVIS is a bro that's willing to encrypt the hell out Darcy's laptop. That's the only reason she keeps up her cam girl site once she moves into the Avengers Tower. She's been doing it for a few years, since her junior year in college. Scholarships only cover so much, and then moving around with Jane every few months? She's now finishing up her degree online and isn't made of money, you know. 

She has a few photo sets with her in lingerie (and masquerade mask) up for free, but the rest of the content is pay to access. She has all kinds of things from more lingerie, to nudes, to videos of her playing with herself or toys. She's sure that wasn't what her Aunt Millie had in mind when she gave her her DSLR camera for graduation, but oh well.

Darcy walks into her second bedroom, the one she uses for her shoots, and starts setting things up. The tripod is already up, the bed made, and all she really needs to do is hook the camera up to her laptop and change into the deep purple, satin babydoll. She sets the laptop on the table next to the bed, ties the the masquerade mask she wears on, and opens the live show.

"Hey guys," Darcy says, pitching her voice a little lower than usual. 

A burst of greetings light up the chat box on the side of her screen. She recognizes most of the names, she has a loyal following, but some of the users are new. The names silverdaddy88 and spideroverlord stand out, both of them always greeting her politely (as her username, kinkykitten) and never send dick pics or ask for free content. Her favorite kind of viewer.

"I had a few requests after last week to see some more nipple play, and I'm more than happy to oblige," she purrs. There's another burst of responses, most of them positive. She ignores the ones asking her to fuck them, ignores the ones whining that they wanted something different. 

Darcy runs her hands up her lace-covered chest, brushing over her hardening nipples. She moans, playing the noise up a bit, though she does enjoy it. She pinches at her nipples, rolling them between her fingers. She tugs the cups of her babydoll down, baring her breasts to the camera. There's a slew of appreciative comments at the sight of her hard nipples, pink against her pale skin. She spreads her legs as she plays with her breasts, giving a wonderful view of her creamy thighs, a hint of her lacy panties. 

She tells them how good it feels, how wet she is just from playing with her tits. There are the usual questions in the chat about if her breasts are real, comments about how much they want to play with them, but Darcy ignores them, focusing on her show. She drops a hand between her legs, dipping her fingers in her panties to stroke her wet cunt. She gets off on this, on knowing she's being watched and that others are touching themselves because of her.

Her moans go breathy as she tucks two fingers inside herself, thumb circling over her clit. She pinches her nipple harder, rolling her hips and riding her hand. Her eyes are closed, her voice rough as she works herself closer. She gets bigger tips when she comes on camera, but right now she's keyed up enough that she wants an orgasm just for the feel of it. 

Her orgasm takes her by surprise, washing over her in heavy waves. She doesn't take her hand off her breast, rolling her nipple as the pleasure ripples through her. 

Darcy opens her eyes slowly, giving a lazy smile. She sits up straighter, her breasts still out. She chats with the viewers for a bit, promising a new lingerie set within the week, before signing off. She gets a sweet goodbye message from spideroverlord, wishing her good luck on the test she'd mentioned before seeing large tips from them and silverdaddy88. Excellent.

Darcy changes back into her regular bra and panties before putting her clothes back on. She has only a few minutes before she wants to be a few floors up. Clint's cooking tonight in the communal kitchen and while that usually wouldn't be something to look forward to, his pizza is to die for and she doesn't want to be late.

Clint's still cooking when she makes it upstairs so she hops up on the counter, swinging her legs in the air and chatting with him as he sprinkles cheese on top of the pizza. Pepper and Natasha wander in a few minutes later, grabbing juice out of the fridge, talking about some security upgrade. Natasha gives her a lingering look that makes Darcy check to make sure she didn't spill her water down her shirt. 

While Pepper is busy talking to Clint, Natasha stalks forward, something predatory in her step. Darcy isn't afraid exactly, not now that they're friends, but it does make her pulse speed up. Natasha's smile is sharp as she steps closer and leans in. Their faces are only a few inches away when Natasha says under her breath, "Wonderful show today, _kitten_."

Darcy's eyes widen, her breath catching in her throat. She's bright, she makes the connection between her username, kinkykitten, and what must be Natasha's. 

"Spideroverlord?" she asks quietly. 

Natasha smiles, pleased. Before Darcy can panic, Natasha says, "Don't worry, kotyonok, I'm not going to spill your secret." She sets her hand on Darcy's knee, warm through her leggings. She leans in even closer, her lips nearly brushing the shell of Darcy's ear. "Though I'd love to commission one of your private shows."

Darcy swears her heart stops. "You...really?"

Natasha grins and pulls back.

"What really?" Clint asks, looking at them with interest.

"Nothing," Darcy says quickly. 

"Just trying to convince her to come running with me," Natasha says, lying smoothly. 

Clint groans, though Darcy's sure he doesn't believe the lie. "Don't go running with Natasha. Your legs will feel like noodles for a week."

The change of topic works, though Darcy feels Natasha's gaze on her still. It's hard for her to pay attention to much throughout dinner, even the delicious pizza. Her mind is rolling around what Natasha said. She's not gonna lie, Natasha plays a starring role in plenty of her fantasies, but she'd never expected her to show any interest. Now that she has? Well, Darcy has something in the back of her closet that she's been saving for a special occasion.

Darcy looks up and sees Natasha across the table studying her intently. She raises an eyebrow in question. Darcy just nods. Natasha's grin is triumphant.

When she gets back from dinner, there's a message waiting for her from spideroverlord. A little thrill shoots through her.

_Hello Kitten,_

_I'd like to commission a live, private show. I enjoy everything you do, but I'm particularly fond of you in lingerie and playing with your lovely body. Toys are always appreciated, but it's whatever you're comfortable with. I look forward to seeing you play for me, kotyonok._

_\- Your Spider_

Excitement and arousal fill Darcy and a grin takes over her face. She knows exactly what she's going to do.

They don't have a free night that coincides until a week later. Natasha is across the country on an assignment, but she has a free night in her hotel room that she's taking advantage of. Darcy doesn't know if it's easier or harder not having her in the same building for this. 

Darcy's ready and sitting in front of her camera, though it's not on, long before the agreed upon time. She's a bit nervous. She's done private shows before, they earn her quite a bit of money, but never for someone she knows. And never for someone she is so damn attracted to. She channels those nerves into making sure that everything is ready by the time spideroverlord logs in and joins the private chat Darcy invited her to.

Darcy turns on her camera right when the screen blinks to life, showing Natasha's face. She normally doesn't do a two-way video chat with anyone, but it's Natasha. It's different. She smiles and takes in Darcy, her delicate mask, her black, silky robe wrapped around her as she sits on the bed, legs crossed.

_"You look lovely, kotyonok,"_ Natasha says.

"So do you," Darcy says. She doesn't bother pitching her voice like she usually would. 

Darcy stands up, making sure she's still fully in the camera's view, and slowly unties the robe, letting it slither to the floor. Natasha's eyes darken. Darcy's wearing a black lacy balconette bra that does amazing things for her breasts, a black and red, lace and silk underbust corset, and a pair of black lace panties. There's red stitching and splashes of red all over the lingerie, but Natasha's eyes rest on the belt tight around the smallest part of Darcy's waist. Nestled among the lace is a jeweled Black Widow hourglass symbol.

"Like it?" Darcy asks. She turns slowly, showing off the ruffles on the back of her panties, the red swirling pattern on the back of the corset, the spiky heels. "I've been saving it for a special occasion."

"Yes," Natasha says, voice husky. 

Darcy grins and sits back down on the edge of the bed. She trails her fingers down her chest to the corset sitting under her breasts. She slowly undoes the clasps, keeping her eyes locked on Natasha. She thought it might be awkward seeing the person watching her, but if anything, it's turning her on more. The hungry look in Natasha's eyes, the way her gaze follows Darcy's fingers as she exposes the skin of her torso. She takes the Black Widow belt and wraps it around her wrist so the hourglass is visible before letting the corset drop to the ground. 

Darcy spreads her legs and arches her back, running slow hands over her body. She closes her eyes and pictures Natasha's here with her, imagines it's her hands trailing down Darcy's stomach, curving around her breasts, toying with the hemline of her panties. Darcy opens her eyes and stands again, slowly drawing the panties down her thighs, letting them drop to the ground. Her pussy is already wet and red, swollen with her arousal. She sits back of the bed, spreading her legs again to give Natasha a clear view of her wet cunt. 

"Perfect," Natasha says. "You're gorgeous."

Darcy grins and reaches behind her, unclasping her bra and pulling it off. Natasha licks her lips and Darcy's pussy throbs in need as she thinks about those lips on her tits. Darcy reclines on the bed, displaying her nude body to Natasha. She reaches under the pillow and pulls out the vibrating dildo she'd set there earlier. She dips a hand between her thighs, legs open wide, trailing her fingers through her slick folds. 

"Beautiful," Natasha says, her voice a purr. "That's it, touch yourself for me, kotyonok."

That's another thing she wouldn't allow anyone else, but having Natasha tell her what to do had appealed to her greatly and she'd happily agreed. Hearing that voice instruct her makes her cunt even wetter. She whimpers, circling her clit as Natasha tells her how good she looks, how perfect her pussy is. How much she wants to taste her. 

"Use your toy," Natasha says. "I want to see you filled up."

Darcy does as she's told, settling the purple toy between her legs. She nudges the blunt tip against her opening, sliding it through the wetness. She's wet enough that she doesn't need lube as she slides it inside, whining as the ridges rub her sensitive flesh. Natasha watches as she slowly fucks herself with the toy, gradually speeding up until she's thrusting the toy in and out of her cunt, wet noises audible over her moans. 

"Turn it on," Natasha says.

Darcy pauses only long enough to press the button on the end of the toy to turn on the vibrator before continuing to fuck herself desperately. The whimpers and mewls aren't exaggerated like in her usual shows, her breathy moans not played up at all. She rolls her hips into the thrusts, her free hand ghosting up her stomach to grasp her breast, kneading it. Natasha lets out a noise similar to a growl and Darcy gasps, pinching her nipple.

"You're perfect," Natasha says. 

Darcy looks down her body to where her greedy cunt is swallowing the toy, the glittering hourglass symbol standing out starkly against her skin. _Natasha's_ symbol adorning Darcy's body. She reaches up and tugs off the mask, throwing it to the side. She wants Natasha to see her when she comes, all of her. She wants her to know exactly how turned on she is the have her watching, just what her words are doing to her. 

"Beautiful," Natasha says, voice catching, and Darcy is suddenly sure that out of view, Natasha's hand is between her thighs. Natasha touching herself because of her, being able to see Natasha this way brings Darcy even closer. "Touch your clit, kotyonok. I want to see you come."

Darcy keeps fucking herself with the toy in one hand, the other dropping between her thighs to rub at her hard little clit, throbbing with need. 

"Need you. Think about you," she gasps and Natasha bites her lip. "A lot."

"Tell me," Natasha growls. 

"I think about your mouth on me, what your fingers could do to me," Darcy says, breath ragged. "I think about you sitting on my face until you come. You fucking me with a strap-on until I can't walk. Leaving your marks all over me."

Natasha swears under her breath, eyes bright. "I will, kotyonok. As soon as I'm back you'll see exactly what I can do to you."

Darcy can't hold back anymore. She cries out Natasha's name as she comes, her pussy gushing and clenching around the dildo. Natasha curses again and Darcy fights to keep her eyes open, to see the look on Natasha's face and it's well worth it. Natasha is watching her like she's something precious, something amazing, and god Darcy wishes she were here between her thighs. 

"Soon," Natasha says, easily reading her. "I'll be there soon, and you won't be leaving your bed for days."

"Looking forward to it," Darcy says, shaking as she comes down from her orgasm.

"I fly back in two days," Natasha says, grinning. "Start stretching now."


	9. Bucky/Darcy - Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)

It's hardly fair that Darcy, with her ridiculous crush, is subjected to watching Bucky walk around in a tight t-shirt in the lab, easily helping Jane move equipment around like it's nothing. He picks up a doohickey that took the combined efforts of Jane, Darcy, and Erik to move. And he does it with one hand. 

Really, it's doing things to her. Things that make her tingly downstairs and fuzzy in the brain. She's just grateful that she waits until Jane's left to meet Thor before opening her mouth and humiliating herself.

"You could probably easily just fuck me up against the wall, huh?" Darcy blurts out. Bucky stares, a large something (microscope maybe?) in his hands. Darcy flushes, horrified at herself. "Oh my god, please forget I said that. That didn't happen, I was never here, okay? I need to go and drown myself in my shower now, okay? Okay."

Darcy turns around, face hot, and grabs her sweater, ready to make a break for the door when Bucky asks, "Do you want to find out?"

Darcy whirls back around to stare at him. He's smirking in the cocky way he has, but there's something vulnerable in his eyes. She doesn't ask if he's serious, because as much as they joke, she knows him well enough that he wouldn't joke about this. She swallows hard, heat already building between her legs at the thought of his arms holding up her thighs, her legs around his waist, supporting her like she weighs nothing.

"Yes," she says, voice a little rougher than she'd intended. 

Bucky's eyes darken and a wicked grin spreads across his face. He sets the microscope (?) down and crosses the room in quick strides until he's right in front of her. He takes her face in his big hands, careful and gentle, and kisses her. And hot damn, she has _never_ been kissed like this. Bucky kisses her like he wants to devour her, like he wants to make a space for himself in her very soul. Darcy doesn't hesitate at all, kissing him back as fiercely. 

Bucky runs his hands down her arms to her hips, then lower, fingers digging into her thighs, tugging her closer. Darcy knows immediately what he wants and she breaks the kiss to jump up, Bucky easily catching her under her thighs, and goddamn if that isn't hot. Bucky backs her up against the wall, her body snug between the wall and him.

"JARVIS," Darcy manages to gasp as Bucky licks up her throat, pressing biting kisses into her skin. "Privacy mode, please."

There's a small tone to acknowledge the request but Darcy is barely paying attention. Bucky is grinding against her, the hard ridge of his cock rubbing against her core, already wet in her leggings. 

"Wanted this," he rumbles against her skin between kisses. "Wanted you for so long." He takes one hand from her thigh, slipping it between them and inside her leggings.

"Me - ah! Me, too," she says, words ragged. 

Bucky's fingers, calloused and large, are circling her clit, already wet from her arousal. He tucks two thick fingers inside her soaked cunt, testing how wet she is. She cries out, head thunking against the wall behind her. 

"Off," Darcy says, tugging at his shirt. "Off, off off."

Bucky has to set her down to undress, stripping efficiently. She can't help but stare, despite the fact that she's seen him shirtless before, because god that man is made of muscle and pure beauty. 

Darcy's down to her bra and panties, Bucky to his boxers, when he drops to his knees in front of her, slowly drawing her panties down her thighs until she's bare before him. He nudges her legs apart and draws one of her thighs over her shoulder. Darcy's hands fly to his shoulders to keep her balance, crying out when he licks up her dripping slit. 

Darcy'd had two theories when it came to Bucky. One was that the media greatly exaggerated pre-World War II Bucky's love life and he would be average in bed. The second was that Bucky is the kind of man that gives his goddamn all to pleasing his partner and he would for sure break her for other men. 

Theory two gets the gold.

It's been less than five minutes with Bucky's mouth on her and it's already the best oral she's ever had. He seems eager to learn what makes her keen, drawing out every noise he can, learning what makes her gasp his name, what makes her cunt tighten around his fingers, what kind of pressure makes her legs start to shake. 

"Bucky," she whines, twining her fingers in his hair. 

He's found that sweet spot that makes her shake, his tongue fluttering against the side of her clit. His hand trails up her inner thigh, slick and messy, and slips two fingers inside her. He crooks them, rubbing over her g-spot (something a lot of men haven't even been able to find in months, let alone the first try) and Darcy can't take it.

"I'm close," she whimpers. "Bucky, please..."

Bucky hums, not taking his mouth off of her and god that feels good. He moves his tongue faster, presses his fingers firmly against that spot inside her, and it's like a dam breaks within her. Darcy shouts his name as she comes, legs weak. She would have fallen if it weren't for him holding her up as her body shakes, his talented fingers and mouth drawing out the strongest orgasm of her life.

Bucky only pulls away when she squirms, oversensitive. He places a soft kiss to her inner thigh and looks up at her, eyes dark. She can see the outline of his cock in his boxers and she needs that in her like yesterday. Darcy tugs on his arm until he's standing before her, tall and glorious. She swallows hard, running her hands up his muscled torso, over his chest, over his broad shoulders. He flinches minutely when her hand touches the scars where his metal arm meets his chest, making her frown.

"Does it hurt?" she asks.

"No," he says roughly. "It...doesn't bother you?"

"No," Darcy says firmly. 

She leans forward, pressing a kiss against the scar tissue, making Bucky's breath catch. He crowds her back against the wall, kissing her roughly, reaching behind her for the clasp of her bra. He steps back to let it and his boxers fall to the floor, then he's picking Darcy up again. His thick cock is pressed against her wet core and it makes her keen, her head falling back against the wall.

Bucky rumbles in his throat, rocking against her and nipping at the top of her breasts. "Next time, when we have a bed, I'm going to play with these for hours," he says, sucking what will surely be an impressive mark on her pale skin. Darcy moans, rolling her hips, her wet folds dragging along the length of his cock. "Fuck," he groans. "I don't have anything..."

It takes Darcy a minute to realize what he means. "I'm clean and on birth control," she says.

Bucky groans and nods. He reaches between them, positioning the tip of his cock at her soaked entrance. Darcy doesn't realize she's holding her breath until Bucky slowly pushes into her, her breath leaving her in a rush. He's so much thicker than anyone else she's fucked, and the stretch is delicious, like he's filling up every inch of her. He doesn't stop until he's fully sheathed within her, his forehead resting against hers as he pants. 

"Gimme a second," Bucky says, eyes closed. Darcy presses a soft kiss to his lips in answer, tightening her arms around the back of his neck.

Bucky moves his hands from under her thighs to under her ass, opening his eyes to watch her as he lifts her before dropping her back down on his cock. Darcy cries out, tightening her crossed ankles resting on his lower back. His eyes are dark with need as he watches her face, cataloging every expression that crosses her face.

Darcy tries to keep her eyes open, tries to watch his face (and lordy, it's a beautiful face) as he fucks her, but then he grinds his pelvis against hers and her eyes flutter closed, a mewl escaping her lips as pleasure coils tight deep inside her. Bucky chuckles and apparently likes that noise, because he does it again and again, giving perfect pressure against her hard little clit on each thrust. 

Well, two can play at that. Darcy leans forward, licking up Bucky's neck, causing him to curse, his rhythm to stutter. Grinning, Darcy nips at his skin, not hard enough to leave marks but enough that he'll feel it. Bucky grunts, a shudder running through him and she can actually feel his cock jerk inside of her and she's sure he's close. 

Bucky fucks into her faster, like he's desperate for her to come again before he does. It usually takes longer until Darcy can get off again, but she already feels it growing inside of her. She tangles her hand in the hair at the base of Bucky's neck and pulls back enough to look at him, wanting to see him when he makes her come again. 

It's only a few more thrusts until that dam of pleasure building inside her bursts, her orgasm crashing through her. Darcy screams, shaking in Bucky's arms as she flies apart. It's not as strong as her first orgasm, but it lasts longer, little spasms and bursts of pleasure surprising her. 

"Don't stop," Darcy says, voice rough. "I wanna feel you come."

That's apparently the last straw for Bucky. He gasps her name, hands tightening on her as he comes. His cock flexing as he empties inside of her is instantly something Darcy knows she'll want to feel again, but his face screwed up in bliss is one of the best thing's she's ever seen.

Bucky rests his forehead against hers as he comes down, apparently not quite ready to put her down yet. If he's fine holding her up, she has no complaints. It's a good few minutes before Bucky's eyes flutter open, focusing on her face. He closes the scant distance between them, pressing a soft kiss to her lips, before slowly lowering her to the ground. She groans when he slips from her body, both at the sensation and because she knows she doesn't have much time until she starts leaking come.

They dress slowly, occasionally sharing a slow, sweet kiss, like neither of them really want to go back to reality. When they're both fully dressed again, Bucky wraps his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"Can I take you out tonight?" he asks. 

"Really?" she asks. "I mean, yeah, absolutely."

"Mmhmm, good," Bucky says. "I believe I made you some promises about next time."

Bucky's grin is filthy and Darcy can't wait.


	10. Clint/Darcy - Hair-pulling

Clint and Darcy are in his living room watching a movie, like they usually are on a boring Thursday night, when it happens. They're both a little tired. Clint's still recovering from a rough mission and wanting his friend near, while Darcy just doesn't know what regular sleep patterns are anymore. 

Clint has his arm around her, running his fingers through her hair, something he's taken to doing to calm his anxiety, when he playfully, gently, tugs on a lock to get her attention. Darcy, relaxed and her inhibitions lowered, lets out a throaty noise very close to a moan. It's totally involuntary, hair pulling is just right up there in her kinks, okay? And she hasn't been laid in a long time and that was just a little too close to one of her favorite sensations. 

She tenses under Clint's arm, hoping that he didn't notice it. Maybe his hearing aids aren't in? But no, he put them in specifically for this movie's dialogue, shit. He's not pulling away, though, or acting disgusted. He actually hums under his breath and very deliberately, so she has plenty of time to stop him if she wanted, wraps a length of her curls around his hand. She holds her breath, doesn't tell him to stop.

This time when he pulls, it's deliberate, it's harder, and Darcy moans loudly, heat gathering between her thighs. Clint shifts next to her, his hand staying wrapped in her hair. Her eyes flutter shut when he tugs again, tilting her head to the side. The gasp she lets out turns into a mewl when she feels his lips on her throat, the hint of teeth scraping her skin.

"Tell me to stop, Darcy, and I will," Clint says, lips moving over her skin. She's never heard his voice this rough and it makes something tighten inside her.

"Don't stop," Darcy says. She swallows hard and adds, "Harder."

Clint growls low in his throat, tightening his grip on Darcy's hair. He knows her, he trusts her to say what's too much. One hand on her hip, one in her hair, he pulls her into his lap until she's straddling his thigh. She's careful not to jostle his bruised ribs when she rests her hands on his shoulders. She's never seen the look on his face before, and certainly not aimed at her. It's want. Naked, pure want. She's sure she looks the same.

Clint's waiting for her, not rushing her into anything, and she's fine with that. She rocks against his muscled thigh, grinding her core against him. Clint groans and pulls her forward until he's kissing her, the line of his hard cock pressing against her knee. Clint's talented with his mouth, though that doesn't surprise her at all. She whimpers into the kiss as he tightens his grip in her hair. He's still being careful with her, more careful than she needs.

Darcy pulls back and stares into his eyes as she reaches behind her head, wrapping her hand around his in her hair. She takes it and _pulls_ , whimpering, showing him just how hard she likes it. Clint curses and follows her lead, tugging her head back and latching his mouth onto her neck. Darcy cries out and rocks harder against his thigh, the tingling between her thighs growing into a desperate need. Clint reaches between their bodies with his free hand, slipping it down the front of her sweatpants.

Darcy nearly shrieks at the first touch of his calloused fingers to her clit. He's as good with his hands as she'd thought he'd be, giving her just the right pressure in just the right spot for her pleasure to build inside her. He nips hard at her neck, enough that she's sure she'll have a mark (she loves it), before pulling back, studying her face with heated eyes. 

"That's it, sweetheart," he says, his voice a deep growl. He relaxes his hold on her before tightening it again, letting her feel that wonderful sensation again and again. "Take what you need."

"Clint," she whimpers. She rocks harder, legs shaking as Clint's nimble fingers bring her closer. She takes one hand off his shoulders to grasp her breast through her t-shirt, pinching at her nipple the way she loves. Clint makes a strangled noise, his hard cock jerking where it's pressed against her.

"Good girl," Clint says. "Let me see you come for me."

It's all too much and Darcy shudders in his lap, crying out Clint's name as she comes. Clint stares at her with hungry eyes but she can't keep her eyes open as the pleasure rushes through her. Clint keeps his fingers moving gently over her clit, easing her through her orgasm until she's nothing but a wet, twitching mess. He eases his hand from her hair, running it up and down her back as she comes down, resting her forehead against his. 

"Wow," she says, voice weak. If he can do that with just his hands, she can't wait to see what he does with his whole body. "When are your ribs healed again?"

Clint chuckles, trailing fingers over the back of her neck. "Another few days," he says.

"Hmm," Darcy hums. She shifts, sliding from his lap and onto her knees between his thighs. She looks up at him, reaching for the fly of his jeans. "Until then...pull as hard as you want."


	11. Darcy/Tony - Object Insertion

Tony has a kink. He has many, actually, most of which Darcy is so on board with. He likes her tied up, he likes her covered in wax, in lingerie, ass red from being spanked, just to name a few. What he's feeling tonight though is playing with her cunt. He loves spreading her open where she's wet and needy and stuffing all kinds of things into her.

They've done toys. Toys, while fun and something he loves to see her with, are easy. He likes seeing things inside her that shouldn't be there. The handle of her hairbrush, the end of a flashlight, a thick cucumber (she'd laughed at that until he'd slid it into her, then she was gasping). He even made her a custom set of thick, heavy ben wa balls she can slip into her cunt and walk around all day, feeling his handiwork inside her.

Tony always has a new idea for her, something he wants to see in her, something he wants to build for her, but tonight he has something different.

"...Is that a gearshift?"

"Mmhmm," Tony says, twirling the gear shift in his hand. "A replacement for the Porsche. New, shiny, and sterilized by me. Every time I drive that car, I want to think of your pretty pussy swallowing it up."

It's not the thickest thing she's had inside her, but it isn't small. He'd had her ride the shift stick in his Bugatti a few months ago, and while it was amazing inside her, the cramped quarters of the car put a damper on things. The Bugatti gear shift was thick, but consistent. The shaft of the gear shift in Tony's hand is manageable, but the round knob on the head...her cunt throbs just thinking about it.

"Yes or no?" Tony asks.

"Yes," Darcy says quickly.

She's already naked in Tony's bed, cunt wet and red from how long he's spent eating her out. She leans back against the soft pillows, biting her lip as she spreads her thighs wide for him. His breath hitches, eyes locked between her thighs. Despite how many times they've done this, Tony still looks at her in wonder, and it makes her feel powerful.

Tony, equally naked, crawls up the bed, kneeling between her thighs. His cock is hard and red, but he ignores it. When he does fuck her, it'll be fast and hard, but he'll ignore his erection until he's done playing with her. 

Tony takes the bottle of lube on the bedspread next to them and pours a generous amount onto the gear shift. Darcy's probably wet enough without it, but they've learned to be overly careful. 

Darcy's already breathing heavily when he places the blunt tip of the gear shift between her thighs, spreading the lips of her pussy. Tony nudges it forward, playing with her clit with one hand while the other slides it into her. Darcy cries out, pussy stretching wide around the gear shift before swallowing it up. Tony groans, eyes locked on where her cunt is wrapped around the shaft. 

"Perfect," he murmurs. "Such a perfect little pussy."

Darcy moans as Tony shifts it, turning it and nudging it inside her. She's embarrassingly close to coming, despite how many times Tony's already brought her off with his mouth and fingers. It should be stupid, it's a car part inside her, but that's part of the appeal, knowing it's something that shouldn't be there stuffed inside her cunt.

"That's it, princess," Tony says and she groans. He presses his fingers carefully to the side of her clit, massaging it as he shallowly fucks her with the gear shift. "Let me see you come on it like a good girl."

Tony's dirty mouth is her undoing, as it often is. She cries out, cunt clenching around the leather and metal of the gear shift inside her. Tony watches raptly as she comes, her body trembling and shaking with her orgasm. He doesn't withdraw the shift until she's gotten her breath back, her pussy no longer spasming around the thickness inside her. She whines as he eases it out of her, feeling empty. 

Tony tosses it aside and surges up her body, kissing her hungrily. Darcy wraps her arms around him, dragging nails down his back. His hard cock is pressed against her and she tilts her hips up, making it easy for him to slide into her soaked pussy. Tony groans and fucks into her, thrusts sharp and powerful. 

It doesn't take long at all before he's slumping over her, crying out as he comes inside her. Darcy kisses him through it, his cock pulsing in her cunt. He rests his forehead against hers, taking deep breaths as he comes down.

"You match my kinks perfectly, have I ever told you that?" Tony says, carefully rolling off of her.

"Every time we sleep together," Darcy says. She raises her hand for a high five. Tony gives her one.


	12. Bucky/Darcy - Costumes

Darcy is second guessing her Halloween costume. She'd been all set to dress up as a slutty bat but then she'd had the brilliant idea of dressing as a '40s film noir femme fatalec complete with slinky dress and elaborately curled hair. It's not that she doesn't look great (she looks incredible, thank you very much). It's that she had thought Bucky would enjoy this, seeing a little something to remind him of back in the day.

Except now...what if it reminds him of everything he's lost? Everything that was taken from him? What if he looks at her with pain instead of with appreciation in his eyes? Darcy refrains from biting her lip, trying to keep from smudging the red lipstick. It's too late to change now, not when she has to be down to the lab in ten minutes (it may be Halloween, but it's still a work day). Maybe she can sneak back before the party tonight and figure something else out?

So down to work Darcy goes, wearing her femme fatale outfit. Jane, dressed as Thor (Darcy cackled like mad) is already hard at work and costumes are pushed from Darcy's mind, except for when she kicks the heels off an hour in, walking around in her stocking-covered feet to avoid that pain. She doesn't consider the fact that Bucky occasionally stop by to have lunch with her until he does.

"Bucky's here," Jane says absently, scribbling something down. 

"What?" Darcy asks, looking up from the whiteboard she's writing on. Jane waves vaguely toward the lab door where sure enough, Bucky is standing, eyes traveling over her. She shifts on her feet, nervously, which brings Bucky's attention to her face, and oh, that's a heated look.

"So this is the costume you wouldn't show me," he says, stepping forward. He rests his big hands on her hips, thumbs brushing over her hipbones. 

"Yeah," she says, swallowing hard. "You like?"

Bucky's hands tighten on her waist, a low rumble building in his throat. "You're like something out of a dream," he says. "How do you feel about taking a long lunch?"

"Whatever for?" she asks coyly, quirking a corner of her mouth up in a smirk. 

Bucky leans in, lips just brushing the shell of her ear, and says, "I was thinking of pushing up your skirt and eating you out 'til you screamed."

Darcy's breath hitches and her gaze slides to Jane. "Jane, gotta run an errand, be back in a bit!" Jane doesn't even look up, just sends her thumbs up as she drags Bucky out of the lab, only stopping to put her heels back on.

They make it back to his apartment a few floors above, which is a miracle itself. Bucky picks her up and tosses her over his shoulder as soon as they step inside, one hand on her ass for balance as he walks through the apartment to his bedroom. He's gentle when he sets her down on the bed, mindful of the makeup and curls, and he's earning brownie points for that for sure.

True to his word, Bucky gets on his knees between her thighs, nudging the tight skirt up to her hips. His breath hitches when he sees the garter belt and thigh highs underneath, framing her creamy thighs.

"I could die a happy man," he says reverently, running his hands up her inner thighs, spreading her wide for him. He ducks down and presses a kiss over her satin-covered clit before pushing the crotch of her panties aside.

Darcy swears she sees the face of god whenever Bucky's mouth is on her, and that's saying a lot for an atheist who hasn't been to church since her parents would drag her in elementary school. Bucky always eats her out like he wants to do nothing else ever again other than be between her legs. He'll wrap his hands around her thighs, sink his fingers into her, throw her thighs over his shoulders. Her inner thighs will have marks for his teeth and beard burn from his facial hair. He won't stop until she's come at least twice, if not more.

Bucky doesn't disappoint, nipping up her inner thigh before spreading her folds, dipping his tongue inside her and dragging it up to her clit. Darcy cries out, resting a hand on his head as he licks at her. He never stays in one spot for too long, never lets her get bored or uncomfortable. He's spent months learning her like this, how to work her up and keep her on edge, and he puts that knowledge to use. 

Darcy comes fast, faster than she normally does, thighs shaking around his ears, but Bucky isn't stopping, not at one. He sinks two fingers inside her cunt, still spasming from her orgasm. It's too much too soon, but that's how she's always liked it. She likes being overwhelmed, likes that he forces her body to come again when it feels like it can't, loves that's he's able to do this to her.

It's another forty minutes before Bucky is satisfied that she's been thoroughly taken apart. He smooths her dress back down, kissing her softly before escorting her back to the lab (she has to make a pit stop at her room first to tame the hair and makeup). He kisses her again before he leaves, promising he'll see her tonight and they'll finish what they started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Bucky dresses as a '40s film noir detective and they're an adorable matched couple. Fight me.


	13. Bucky/Darcy - Creampie

When they'd first started sleeping together, Darcy hadn't expected Bucky to be vanilla per se, but she hadn't quite envisioned what the internet and modern terminology would do for his kink knowledge. He knows the names of what he likes now, knows how to ask her what she likes. The day they'd discovered their mutual love of him spanking her, they hadn't left the bedroom for hours.

Something that Darcy has always been weak for is the messy feeling between her thighs when she's been well-fucked. She likes feeling her own wetness smeared between her legs, and love when she can feel her partner's come dripping out of her. It's something she's been hesitant to bring up in the past, especially since a partner or two have looked at her in disgust, but when Bucky had asked if there's anything she'd like to add to their sex life, earnest and nonjudgmental, she'd blurted it out.

Bucky had thrown her down on the couch and fucked her there for the better part of an hour until they were both hoarse and exhausted. And now, months later, since he hasn't seen her in the better part of a week, she's expecting something similar. 

As soon as she knocks on his door, freshly showered after the plane ride, Bucky's pulling her in, crowding her close against the wall. They'll do a proper hello later, now he's doing his best to kiss her until she's dizzy with it, clutching his biceps and rocking against the thigh he slots between her legs. 

"Missed you," he rumbles, kissing his way down her throat. He presses his thigh harder between her legs, making her keen.

"Missed you, too," she says, voice breathy already. She grinds down on his thigh, whimpering as his teeth sink into her neck, biting what will be an impressive bruise tomorrow. "Okay, talking later. I need you to fuck me like right now."

Bucky grins and grabs her under the thighs, hoisting her into the air. Darcy shrieks a laugh, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carries her through the living room and into the bedroom. Darcy's so busy sucking her own mark onto his collarbone that she squeaks in surprise when he tosses her down on the bed. He pulls his shirt over his head, which always succeeds in distracting her for a moment, before she remembers that yeah, for what she wants, she has to be way less dressed, too. 

As soon as she's finished undressing, tossing her bra to the side, Bucky's crawling on top of her, kissing from her ankle up to her inner thigh. Darcy spreads her legs shamelessly, letting him see where she's already wet for him. He groans, licking up her slit like he can't help himself. 

"Later," Darcy says, trying to tug him up the bed.

"Or now," Bucky says, tracing slow fingers up her thigh, but she knows he's just as keyed up as she is.

"I promise you can hang out down there as much as you want next time, but please, please just fuck me," Darcy says. "I have been thinking about this for the last seven days and I really just need your dick in me."

"Romantic as always," Bucky says dryly, but he's grinning. He does as she asks, crawling up her body until he's hovering over her, the tip of his thick cock pressed against the apex of her thighs. Darcy rolls her hips, her wet folds sliding over his cock. Bucky groans, hanging his head forward.

Her waist looks small in his hands as he grips her, sliding his cock deep into her. Darcy groans, happy to finally be full again. It's been a long week out of town with Jane with no Bucky and no orgasms, and he feels even better than she remembered. He rocks into her slowly, always so careful to make sure he isn't hurting her. Darcy moves with his thrusts, showing him she can take it, that she wants more.

After that, it's a blur of roaming hands and mouths. Darcy's sure she's going to have a necklace of hickeys, plus a few on the tops of her breasts. Bucky's sporting a couple of his own, plus the scratch marks from her nails that always make his cock jump inside her. They don't bother being quiet and careful. They don't care that Steve's in the apartment next door and can probably hear them perfectly well. 

Darcy has come twice already, screaming and sobbing his name, by the time Bucky's rhythm starts to falter. Darcy grips his arms tightly, clenching around him, encouraging him to let go, to come inside her and fill her up. She whispers filth to him, all the things she wants to do when they have more time alone, all the things she wants him to do to her, how much she's missed his hands on her, in her.

Bucky comes with a shout, her name on his lips, one hand wrapped in her hair and the other on her hip. Darcy wishes she could come again this quickly, because she never fails to get excited feeling him pulse within her. Bucky drops his forehead to hers, his breath ragged as he comes down. He kisses her softly, nudging her nose with his. She giggles, the desperate need abated for now, then groans when he rolls to the side, his softening cock slipping from her body.

Bucky immediately dips a hand between her thighs, running his fingers between her folds where his come has started to leak out. He trails his fingers through it, eyes heated, slowly pushing what he can back into her soft, open cunt. She groans, letting her legs fall wider for him. He loves this as much as she does, seeing her wrecked because of him, seeing the proof of what he's done to her. 

He doesn't stop for a good five minutes, just feeding the mess they made back into her pussy until he finally settles more into the bed at her side, tucking two fingers up her cunt. When she's ready, she'll clench down around him, start to ride his hand, and he'll take her apart all over again.


	14. Darcy/Thor - Asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like this one?

There aren't many Darcy would trust like this, but she trusts Thor. She trusts him implicitly in ways she can't even fully describe, but she feels. And he trusts her in return because when she asks him to wrap his hand around her throat as he fucks her, he doesn't hesitate, doesn't ask if she's sure. He just does it.

Darcy's on her back, Thor buried deep between her thighs. He wraps his big hand around her throat, squeezing. Not enough to crush her throat or hurt her, but enough that she feels it. Enough that her air is all but cut off. Darcy wraps her hand around his wrist, one of his rules for this, and squeezes once to let him know she's good. She would tap him three times if not, not that it would ever get that far. 

Thor is more attuned to her body than anyone has ever been. She doesn't know if it's a part of the god thing, or the thousand years of experience, or if it's just him, but it's like he knows what she needs before she does. He knows exactly what to give her, exactly how hard, what feeling she needs, how to touch her and make her tremble.

Thor slams into her, grinding against her clit at the end of each thrust. Pleasure is bubbling through her already, though that isn't a surprise. He's been playing with her for hours, making her come again and again until she's a mess of need and desire. He loves her like this, loves seeing her come undone because of him. He loves that she lets him do what he wishes, and loves even more that she gets off on it.

Thor eases up on the pressure around her throat before it gets to be too much, letting her have a few moments before tightening his hand again. He reaches between their bodies with his free hand while he fucks into her, massaging the side of her hard little clit. There are times she can come from his thick cock stretching her wide alone, but combine that with his skilled fingers between her thighs and his hand wrapped around her throat and she has no chance.

Darcy thrashes as she comes, not able to take a proper breath to scream. Thor still doesn't let up, fucks her through it, his hand unyielding, dragging her pleasure out longer than it should be, until her lungs are very close to burning. She likes it that way, likes how it makes her orgasm last.

Thor relaxes his grip as soon as she even thinks about tapping out, knowing exactly where her limits are. She drags in a huge breath of air, grateful he doesn't move his hand from her throat yet. She needs it when she's like it, needs that tether to him. It's too much to have then lose suddenly, and he never makes her. 

Thor brushes her hair out of her face, cooing about how well she did, how beautiful she looks when she comes apart for him. He whispers praise in her ear, kisses her cheeks where her tears fell (not bad, never bad with him). He's still hard inside her but he doesn't push her, won't move again until he knows she's ready. His thumb on her throat rubs back and forth, caressing her skin as he murmurs to her.

Thor cups the side of her face with his hand, hands so big that they always make her feel small and dainty, and looks down at her with such tenderness that her heart aches. She nuzzles into his touch, pressing a kiss to the palm of his hand.

"I'm good," she says, voice hoarse. She rolls her hips, clenching around his hard cock to punctuate her words. 

Thor's eyes darken and she can swear she feels electricity jolt from his fingertips. He trails his hands down her body to grip her hips, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Darcy braces herself under him, knowing in moments he's going to have her screaming.


	15. Bucky/Darcy - Uniforms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isnt actually any sex in this. Oops?

Darcy likes a man in uniform, all right? It's always been A Thing for her. So when Bucky walks through the kitchen in his old uniform, that deep blue coat with his dark pants and boots, her jaw drops, her bite of bagel falling out of her mouth. 

She'd had her ridiculous crush on him under control, honestly. Bucky's her friend, one of her closest friends, and she'd been determined to keep those pesky feelings on the down low to keep from ruining that friendship. Then he walks in wearing that damn uniform and she can feel her panties want to drop.

"Uh," she says, desperately trying to find two brain cells to rub together.

"What's with the uniform?" Clint asks, saving Darcy from having to try to form a coherent sentence. 

"It's for the Time Magazine article Pepper set up," Bucky says.

Bucky looks more comfortable than he does in some of the modern clothes Darcy's seen him wear and while that makes her ache a bit for him, there's a different ache building between her legs. She's probably not at all subtle as she looks him over while he talks to Clint, her mouth dry. 

It's almost a relief when he says his goodbyes and heads out. Clint looks over at her as soon as Bucky is out the door, raising a knowing eyebrow at her. Darcy flips him off.

"Mind your business, bird boy," she says, taking another bite of her bagel. 

"I didn't say anything," Clint says innocently. Yeah, Darcy isn't falling for that for a minute. 

"Keep those judgey eyebrows to yourself, mister," she says.

"What, you mean to tell me you don't want to climb our dear Sergeant Barnes like a tree?" Clint says. " _I_ would climb him like a tree and I'm straight like 75% of the time."

"That is definitely not straight," Darcy says.

"It's the uniform, right?" Clint says. "It just does something for him."

"Oh my god, stop talking."

"Point being, you should go and climb that like a tree," Clint says. 

"I agree," Bucky says.

Darcy whips her head around so fast that there's a crack in her neck. She rubs it absently, staring wide-eyed at Bucky standing in the doorway. The corner of his mouth is quirked in a smirk, thumbs resting on the front of his belt and god damn it, she does want to climb him.

"Earth to Darcy," Clint whisper-shouts, kicking her chair leg.

Darcy jerks to reality, realizing belatedly that Bucky is waiting for her to say something.

"Uh, you agree?" Darcy says.

Bucky prowls forward, there's no other word for it, until he's standing in front of her and lord, her brain just isn't working fast.

"I agree," Bucky says again. He offers a hand to her. "Want to come waste an hour with me?"

Darcy's brain finally kicks online and she takes his hand, letting him pull her to her feet.

"Buddy, I'm going to need more than an hour," Darcy says.

Clint wolf whistles as they all but jog from the room.


	16. Thor/Darcy - Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this kind of grew out of control?

Darcy hadn't expected Thor to be selfish in bed, but she hadn't exactly expected this either. Thor is reverent of her, touching every inch of her soft skin before he even comes close to dipping his hand between her thighs, before looking for his own pleasure. It's as if he enjoys touching her just to touch her.

He starts at her ankles, kissing up her legs, big hands running up her calves. He presses soft kisses up her inner thighs, thighs she's always been self conscious about (too short, too big, too pale). Thor's made it clear over and over that she has nothing to be ashamed of, that he loves every inch and curve of her. He kisses every bit of cellulite, every stretch mark she usually hides from lovers. His attention and clear appreciation makes it easy to her to spread her legs when he runs hands up her legs, though he doesn't move where she wants him the most.

Thor continues upwards, hands running up her sides as he presses kisses up her belly, occasionally nipping or sucking at her skin just to hear her gasp. There's something undeniably erotic and sensual about how he touches her, despite his hands not touching the more obvious erogenous zones, and there's heat and slick building between her thighs already.

Thor presses gentle kisses to her breasts, not nearly as much as she would like, before moving up, licking up her neck until his nose is brushing her ear. His hands come up to frame her face as he whispers how beautiful she is, how lucky he is to have her. She'd been doubtful at first. Thor's had how many centuries of lovers? She's well aware of Asgardians' beauty, she's nothing compared to that. Thor had squashed those thoughts swiftly, though she still blushes, breath hitching when his deep voice rumbles in her ear about how perfect she is for him.

Thor brushes thumbs over her cheekbones, staring down at her with the intensity that only a god can manage. When he kisses her, it's soft and gentle, a caress of his lips on hers. She chases his lips when he pulls away, needing more, but he just laughs softly and shakes his head.

"Later, beloved," he says. 

Darcy always feels luxurious like this, lying nude on Thor's soft sheets, his large and strong body over hers. She feels safe, surrounded, almost hedonistic in her pleasure and enjoyment. Thor kisses her once more, gentle and fleeting, before moving down her body, drawing her hard, pink nipple into his mouth. Darcy cries out, back arching into the sensation after so many soft touches. 

Thor takes her other breast in his hand, kneading and massaging the flesh as he sucks at her nipple, brushing it with his teeth with just the amount of pressure she likes. Thor knows exactly how to play her body, exactly how she likes her nipples pinched and twisted, how to lave and suckle at her in the way that makes her cunt ache. He doesn't hold back, talented fingers and mouth making her whimper and moan. 

She's always liked her nipples played with, it's like a direct line of pleasure to her clit, and Thor does it better than anyone else has. He switches sides before it can be too overwhelming, making her nipple tighten even more when the wet flesh is exposed to the cool air in the room.

Thor trails a hand down her belly, finally moving between her legs. Darcy spreads her thighs wider in invitation, whimpering when his fingers brush her slick folds. Thor groans against her breast when he finds her wet and needy for him, making her shudder beneath him. Thor's fingers, so much longer and thicker than her own, gently part her folds, tracing her entrance with a light touch.

"Please," Darcy whispers, arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Please, Thor..."

Thor rumbles approvingly, always happy when she asks, when she begs for what she wants. He sinks two fingers into her, crooking them and pressing against that spot inside her that makes her gasp. His thumb rubs against her clit in just the right spot, dragging her pleasure even closer to the surface. He coaxes her orgasm from her with expert hands, pulling the pleasure from her body until she's crying out his name, shaking apart underneath him as he eases her through the trembling aftershocks, her pussy pulsing around his fingers.

"Beautiful," he says before crawling lower, spreading her wider with his broad shoulders. He just looks at her for a moment and she's entirely too blissed out to be uncomfortable with it, not with how hungry and appreciative he looks to be where he is. He always tells her she has a perfect cunt, made for him, made for receiving pleasure. She hadn't known what to do with that at first, a very odd compliment, but then he'd fucked her with his fingers until she'd squirted, a first for her, and she'd decided he can say whatever he wants.

Darcy's about to make a quip about him enjoying the view, but then he wraps his hands around her thighs and buries his face between her thighs. Darcy gasps, hands wrapping in his hair. He's amazing at this too, which isn't a surprise. She's still sensitive from her orgasm and it would be easy to overwhelm her, to turn the exquisite pleasure into pain or discomfort, but he skirts that line, undulating his tongue over her clit, dipping it inside her, giving her just gentle touches until he knows she's ready, then he adds pressure, speeds his movements, dragging her pleasure to the surface, her thighs trembling on either side of him.

She's not bothering to fight the urge to grind against his mouth, knowing he loves it, loves having her desperate and wanting for him. He doesn't draw it out or tease her and it isn't long before she's coming again on his tongue, writhing as he licks her through it, keeping her orgasm going as long as he can.

He knows when she's had enough and pulls away, pressing one last kiss to her mound before crawling up her body. As soon as he's close enough, Darcy pulls him down, kissing him desperately, licking the taste of herself out of his mouth. Thor growls into the kiss, hand tangling in her hair. His cock is hard against her cunt but he's not taking her yet, not until she tells him.

"Fuck me," she murmurs against his lips. She rolls her hips up, her slick folds pressing against his thick cock.

Thor groans, reaching between their bodies to press the tip of his cock at her entrance, wet and open from all he's done to her. When he slides in, deep and unyielding, she finds no pain from the stretch despite his impressive size, just the pure ecstasy that always comes from having him inside her. He moves in her leisurely, not racing to completion, instead just enjoying beside inside her. 

When he does speed up, it's gradual, like he's building slowly to his own release, wanting to keep inside her as long as he can. Darcy can't come again so soon, but she still enjoys this, still gets little jolts of pleasure from having him inside her, having him bump her clit on his thrusts. 

Thor growls out, fucking into her harder. He tells her how perfect she is for him, tells her all the things he wants to do to her soft, sweet body, how grateful he is that she lets him have this with her. When he comes it's with a cry, eyes closed as his length jerks within her, making her moan softly. 

Thor rests his forehead against hers as he collapses forward, breathing heavily. He doesn't rest his whole body weight on her, but enough that she can feel it. She likes it that way, likes the comforting weight on top of her. She kisses him softly, running her hands up and down his back. She whispers how good he is to her, how lucky she is to have him in her bed, how amazing he makes her feel like this. 

"You deserve it, beloved," Thor says. "Don't ever doubt that."

He doesn't go far when he rolls to the side, softening cock slipping for her body. He tucks her into his side, so small against his frame, and runs his hand up and down her back, like even now he can't stop touching her. She's had boyfriends in the past who have rolled off as soon as they come and don't really bother to touch until the next time they fuck, but Thor isn't like them. Thor wants to touch her for the sake of touching her, and she's more than happy to let him.


	17. Bucky/Darcy - Masturbation

Bucky is halfway through lunch with Steve when his phone buzzes. He glances down, seeing it's a message from Darcy, but doesn't open it. He learned the hard way to be cautious when opening texts from her in public. Luckily Clint hadn't been paying attention when Bucky had checked his phone last time, or else he'd have gotten an eyeful of Darcy's tits.

Bucky waits ten minutes until Steve has to go to a training session (new recruits won't train themselves) and makes sure he's alone in the common room before opening the text. He's glad he waited because it's a video from Darcy, the image showing up being her naked in what looks like his bed.

Mouth dry, Bucky hits play. It's starts on Darcy's face, her winking at the camera, before trailing down her nude body to where her hand is between her thighs. She has two fingers in her wet pussy, pumping them in and out slowly, drawing them out just enough so he can see just how wet she is. Her thumb is brushing her clit, enough to tease herself but he knows she can't get off with such gentle touches. 

Darcy sighs out his name, rolling her hips up as she moves her fingers in herself. She's speeding up, chasing her pleasure and Bucky's hard in his jeans seeing her in his bed pleasuring herself. She pans the camera back up to her face, skin flushed. 

"Come help me?" she says, voice low and rough.

Bucky's standing before the video even stops. His meeting with Tony can wait.


	18. Tony/Darcy - Fucking Machine

"Right like that, knees a little wider," Tony says, gently easing Darcy's legs farther apart. She's on her knees and elbows on his bed, completely naked. Behind her, Tony is setting up his second attempt at building her a fucking machine. 

"This is a random obsession, even for you," she says conversationally, as if she isn't presenting her bare cunt to him.

"Well, gotta do it right," Tony says, fiddling with something on the Darcy Decimator 2.0 ("That needs a new goddamn name like now."). The first had, instead of just fucking the attached dildo into Darcy, was lightweight enough that it had shot off the back of the bed with the power of the thrust. Darcy had laughed until she had a stitch in her side.

"Is this going to punch a hole through me like the Hulk through a piece of paper?" Darcy asks, though she's not actually worried. Tony is careless with a lot of things (his liver, for starters), but her safety isn't one of them.

"Of course not," Tony says. The newer machine is heavier and bigger, set on the floor next to the bed instead of a small unit on it. "This is all about making you feel good."

"Uh huh, not at all a little engineering rabbit hole project?" Darcy says.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tony says. "Ready?"

"Yep," Darcy says, wiggling her ass. 

For all her flippant comments, she's actually excited for this. She's already wet and doesn't really need the lube Tony gently works into her, but she appreciates that effort. He positions the dildo behind her, slowly pushing it into her. Darcy groans, letting her head fall forward. Tony's ego had won out again and the dildo is modeled after his own cock, which Darcy knows from experience is impressive. 

"Okay?" he asks, hand rubbing her lower back.

"Very," she says, already a bit breathless. "Let's see what you got with Iron Man Junior."

"Okay, that is not its name," Tony says.

Darcy lets out a laugh that turns into a moan as Tony starts the machine. It's slow, just the drag of the thick silicone cock inside of her, but it's so good. It's almost exactly like when Tony feels like a long, luxurious fuck. She doesn't know what he's done (pistons? Gears? Leverage? Whatever.) but the toy doesn't fuck just in and out. It shifts angles, moves inside her like it's attached to an actual person, like someone is rolling their hips into her.

"God," she says, head hanging down. "Okay, good time investment." She's proud that her voice only wavers a bit. 

"And that's only level one," Tony says. 

A second later, the machine speeds up, fucking into her faster. Darcy cries out, the obscene squelching noises from her pussy filling the room. It's not too fast, not at all, but it's a good pace and angle that hits right over her g-spot. It's good, very good, but they both know she can't come this way. 

Still, Tony keeps it on this setting, watching her gasp and shake, the fake cock unyielding as it fucks her. She knows he's getting off on this, on watching her falling apart on a machine he made specifically for her, for this, and she's fine with it. She likes it when he watches her, likes that this is something that gets him hard for her.

Darcy's about to break, about to beg him for more, anything, but he's one step ahead of her. He turns the machine on higher and with another press of a button the toy inside her vibrates to life. Darcy moans loudly and shamelessly, rolling his hips back into the machine's thrusts. It moves with her, hitting her at the perfect angle. She's trembling, so close to coming that all she needs is the slightest touch to her clit.

"Touch me," she gasps out. "Tony, please, I need...touch me..."

Tony crawls onto the bed next to her, still fully dressed. He shushes her, running a warm hand down her back. He reaches between her legs with the other, calloused fingers brushing her hard, wet little clit. Darcy sobs out his name, just needing a little more to come.

"Please, Tony..."

"It's okay, come when you can, sweetheart," Tony says. "Let yourself feel good."

His clever fingers circle her clit, just the way she needs. It takes less than a minute for her to come, clenching around the vibrating cock inside her. She shouts, falling to her elbows as the pleasure rips through her. Tony keeps one hand on her back, whispering praise, while he leans over, turning the machine off. 

"Come on, lie down," Tony says, gently easing the toy out of her. Darcy collapses forward onto the bed, taking deep breaths. "There we go, good girl. You good?"

Darcy, still face down in the pillow, gives him a thumbs up. She'll work her way up to speaking in a bit.


	19. Darcy/Thor - Public; Darcy/Clint/Natasha - Public and Formalwear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I couldn't decide and they both kind of ran away with me, so here, have TWO. The first one is a vague god AU inspired by the amazing Darcy/Thor story written by Patchouli titled [A Temple Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527977/chapters/33566760). If you haven't read it, please do. Like right now. My fav fic right now, hands down.

Darcy and Thor

Thor is selfish when it comes to Darcy. She believes in him wholeheartedly and without any reservations. She is his most faithful and he will not share her. He hadn't intended to make her a high priestess, was merely seeking out a faithful subject to replace a priest that had passed to the afterlife. But then he'd met her.

He'd ignored those in his search who offered him riches or sacrifices in his name. You cannot purchase a god. He requires neither riches nor sacrifice, only their faith. And Darcy was the most faithful, her belief and devotion shining more brightly than any others. He could feel her in the back of his mind, her prayers louder than those of his other parishioners and that's what led him right to her. He had offered her a role as a high priestess and begged her to consider (he wouldn't order, not for something like this. He wants her willing or not at all.) and she had accepted, leaving her small town with him.

Most subjects are enamored with the violence Thor can represent. The thunder, lightning, storms, and strength call to them. Many ignore the fertility he oversees, and most overlook hallowing. Darcy worships him for all, and it's because of that that he needs her for this. 

"You aren't bound to this. If you don't wish to continue, we don't have to," Thor reminds her. They're in a quiet room in his new temple, preparing for the ritual they'll be performing soon to hallow the building. It's to be a place for all his followers to gather in worship and refuge. 

"I know," she says. "I'm here because I want to be."

Thor hums, stepping behind her, running his hands over her bare arms, skin soft under his rough palms. 

"Good," he says, pressing against her. "I would have them all see you, my most beloved and devout, come apart beneath me. I would have them see how beautifully you worship, how completely we bless this place."

"Sh-shouldn't play favorites," she says, leaning back against him.

"Mm, I shouldn't, and yet I have," he says, nuzzling at her temple. "I never claimed I was a perfect god."

Darcy laughs, and that's refreshing for him. There are plenty who think reverence means fear, and they keep up formalities and protocol with him. He doesn't require it, and Darcy doesn't perform it. She gives her everything, her humor and teasing in addition to her faith.

This isn't the only ritual to hallow his temple. There are other options should they desire them, but this is infinitely the most enjoyable. And Darcy had happily agreed when he had suggested it.

Thor isn't her whole life, he knows she would be bored and stagnant if he were, but she always makes time for him first and foremost. When she has time she volunteers with the needy children, assists the hurt and sick, but she always makes it clear that Thor is her vocation, anything else is a hobby. Thor is selfish when it comes to her and takes her time gladly.

A lower priest comes to tell them the alter is ready and the parishioners are gathered. Not a moment too soon. Having Darcy in his arms, soft and warm and willing, is hard to resist and if he'd waited much longer, he'd have taken her right where they stand.

Thor leads her out into the main room of the temple, crowded with his followers. He's already shirtless and barefoot, wearing just his pants. Darcy is in a soft, ivory shift, nothing underneath, and she looks like the very definition of hedonism and lust. 

The alter on the raised dais is covered in flowers, a sign of a fruitful harvest. Large pillows and blankets are arranged at the base of the alter and it's there that he lays Darcy on her back, propped up on the pillows so she still sees the followers watching them. The priest murmurs the ritual words, drawing the runes needed in golden paint on Thor's forehead and cheeks before doing the same to Darcy. The priest bows and backs off the dais, taking his place among the followers. 

Thor looks down at her, painted with his symbols, spread out in his temple all for him, to help him hallow what will be sacred ground, and he _wants_. Thor kneels at her feet, pushing the thin shift up, baring her legs. She's bare beneath the dress, her cunt already glistening for him. 

Thor moves between her legs, lying between her thighs. His hands, so large on her slight frame, spread her wide so he can look at her perfect, wet cunt. She flushes, biting her lip, but she's not telling him to stop. Thor presses a soft kiss to her clit before burying his face in her folds. He doesn't have to do this, the ritual doesn't require it, but he wants to. He enjoys very few things in this world more than having her come apart on his tongue, coaxing her pleasure out of her, having her cry out his name with her hands tangled in his hair.

She's quiet at first, like she's hesitant about being loud in front of this many people, but then Thor gently sucks at her clit, making her gasp. He looking up at her and speaks with his lips to her cunt.

"I would hear you, beloved. Let them all hear how prettily you come apart for me," Thor says.

He doesn't have to tell her again. Her moans and gasps echo throughout the temple, the parishioners listening eagerly. He knows most would love to be in her place, but there are many who would rather be in his. He can't blame them, not when she sounds so sweet and desperate as he mouths at her, pulling the pleasure from her body until her back is arching, a loud cry on her lips as she falls apart on his tongue.

Thor crawls up her body, raising the shift as he does until he's pulling it off of her completely. He quickly undoes his pants and tosses them to the side until he's as bare as she is. Her skin is flushed, a thin sheen of sweat covering her. She's never looked more beautiful. 

"Are you ready, dear heart?" Thor asks, voice rumbling deep.

Darcy shivers beneath him, always weak when his power spills into his voice. "Yes," she says, running soft hands up his arms. Thor kisses her softly, one hand between their bodies, guiding him to her soft, open entrance. She gasps when he moves into her in one long thrust, but he knows her sounds, knows it isn't one of pain.

Darcy clings to his shoulders, nails digging into his skin as he moves within her perfect little cunt. She rocks with his thrusts, always eager for more. There's power building between them, charging the ritual. His eyes spark with electricity, tiny jolts emanating where his fingers grip her waist. She doesn't pull away, moaning and pushing into the touch. She truly is made for him, made for her god.

Thor would love to keep her like this, keep her pleasure building, keep her shaking and writhing, but they're here for a reason. He's already close, knowing hundreds are watching him take her apart, witnessing their god cherish his most devoted. He reaches between them, fingers brushing her clit. She doesn't need to come with him for this to work, but it's more powerful if she does. And he wants her to.

"That's it, little one," he murmurs. "You can take it. Let me see you fall apart. Show them what worship is with us."

There's thunder rumbling overhead, the electricity in the air building with every passing second. Darcy's tightening around him, telling him she's close. He leans down, sucking a hard nipple into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth, and that's all she can take. Darcy screams as she comes, pussy spasming around him, wrenching his own orgasm from him. 

Thor shouts when he comes within her, cock pulsing as he empties himself. The thunder above them is loudest now, lightning striking the temple with a flash as the energy between them boils over and breaks, spreading throughout the temple. Every follower can feel it, can feel the electricity and power flowing through them and around them, hallowing the temple and ground beneath them.

The electricity fades from his eyes and hands as he comes down, still buried inside her. She's pushing his hair from his face, looking up at him with such wonder that he feels every inch the god he is, bolstered by her belief and trust. 

"Thank you, little one, for giving this to me," he says to her tenderly. 

He gently withdraws from her body, a trickle of his release trailing down her thighs. He dresses her, pulling the shift over her head before bothering to put on his pants again. He'll take her to a back room in the temple and lay her to rest, curling himself around her. He feels charged, electric with power, but she has given him a gift and he'll tend to her, make sure she is well cared for before anything else. 

* * *

Darcy, Clint, and Natasha

Darcy looks damn good in her dress, thank you very much. It's deep purple and floor length, hugging every curve of her body with a slit alarmingly high up her thigh. She'd balked at it at first, but Natasha, who'd been shopping with her, had insisted she try it on. She has to admit, the woman has a great eye.

Darcy's hair is in curls down her back (styled curls, not her usual let-the-hair-air-dry-and-see-what-happens style) with a few strands near her face artfully pulled back and held with glittering pins. There's a necklace, a collar of diamonds around her throat worth a staggering amount of money that Tony had insisted she wear. It looks great with the strapless dress, and her dark, smokey eyes, even if it is heavy.

All in all, Darcy is feeling pretty great. She might not be a superhero or billionaire, but she's at this fancy gala on her own merits, thank you. They might be small merits, but they're hers nonetheless. (Tony had argued the merit isn't _small_ , she noticed an error in some R&D work that saved millions of dollars that everyone else had overlooked.)

It would be easy to get overwhelmed, but she's thankfully at the same table with Clint and Natasha, so she doesn't have to worry too much about small talk with strangers. Clint's already sitting when she walks up to the table, glass of wine in her hand. He's wearing a deep grey suit with no tie, she heard there'd been a fight with Tony about that, and damn if he isn't rocking the hell out of it. She doesn't usually see him in anything that isn't Avengers gear or holey t-shirts, and it turns out he cleans up nice.

Clint chokes on his drink when he sees her and fuck, that makes her feel good. Natasha had told her to watch for his reaction with sparkling eyes. Darcy doesn't know if it's normal to point out your lover's reactions to other women like that, but hey, whatever works for them. The point is, it's gratifying as hell that someone who regular sees Natasha naked is looking at her like that.

"Damn, Darcy," Clint says, standing. "Natasha said you looked great, but shit."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment and not as you being surprised," Darcy says, raising an eyebrow. 

Clint sighs. "I can never win with you guys, you know that, right?" he says. He does pull out her chair for her though, so she figures he isn't actually mad.

They're chatting for a bit, Darcy valiantly attempting to stop checking him out in his suit (and he's a spy, damn it, she knows he notices), when Clint glances over her shoulder, a slight smile playing at his lips. It's the smile he has for Natasha and when Darcy turns, she sees her. 

Natasha's in a long-sleeved, glittering black evening gown that fits her like a second skin. Darcy can't help but stare as she moves through the crowd, _prowls_ is more like it. Her eyes land on Darcy and Clint, her lip quirking up in the matching smile to Clint's. 

Clint stands when she gets to their table, kissing her on the cheek (the most either of them indulge in when they're in a public place like this). This close, Darcy can see that the dress is completely backless and she has to take a deep breath to calm what that does to her pulse. Clint in a suit is hot as fuck, but Natasha in that dress? We're talking launch-you-into-the-sun levels of smoking hot.

"I told you the dress is perfect for you," Natasha says, leaning down to press a kiss to Darcy's cheek, something that surprises her a bit. "Did you watch his face?"

"Yeah," Darcy says, clearing her throat when it comes out a bit huskier than she intended. "Yeah, he...seemed to appreciate it."

Natasha laughs softly and leans in closer, her lips nearly touching Darcy's ear, and says, "I don't mind if he watches you, kotyonok. I told him to."

Darcy's heart nearly stops at that. She stares with wide eyes as Natasha stands, smirking down at her and walks to take her seat on the other side of Clint. Darcy wills her breath to go back to normal, trying to school her face the way Natasha taught her, but it's hard. Natasha's words are playing over in her head. _I told him to._ Innocuous (kind of?) on their own, but not with the way she'd looked at her, not with the tone of voice she'd used.

Natasha whispers something to Clint, who chuckles softly, and Darcy is just so curious. Clint glances at her, a grin on his face, but before she can ask, they keynote speaker takes the podium and the room falls silent. The speech, as most old, white men's speeches are, is dull and full of him congratulating himself on whatever accomplishment he's blowing himself over. Darcy honestly stops paying attention about five minutes in.

Movement catches Darcy's eye from Natasha and Clint. Natasha is tapping something out on the table next to Clint, and Darcy's pretty sure that's Morse code, before she drops her hand under the table, resting on Clint's thigh, squeezing his leg. Her eyes meet Darcy's as she does, sipping her wine. 

Darcy knows Natasha. She knows that if Natasha hadn't wanted to be seen, she wouldn't have been. Which begs the question. Why had Natasha wanted Darcy to see that? The potential answers make her imagination race.

Everyone claps politely, signally the end of Old White Man's speech (Darcy honestly can't remember his name, but to be fair, her brainpower is a little diverted at the moment). Natasha takes another sip of her wine before turning in her chair to Darcy.

"Has Clint asked you to dance yet?" she asks.

"Uh, no, but that's - "

Before she can says that's okay, she would probably trip and fall all over the place, Clint is standing, offering her his hand. She looks up at him and while he is looking at her intensely, his eyes are still dancing with that little spark of Clint fun that he seems to bring with him wherever he goes. That more than anything else has her taking his hand, letting him lead her to dance floor. This is her friend Clint. Silly, goofy Clint, and that is something known.

There are enough people dancing that they don't stand out, thankfully. Clint rests one hand on her waist, using the other to take her hand in his. She brings her other to rest on his arm, unable to keep herself from squeezing his bicep and winking exaggeratedly (apparently you can dress her up and bring her to a classy place but at the end of the day, she's still got that Darcy filter).

Clint laughs though, as she knew he would, and moves them to the soft music, steps sure and confident. She's seen him trip over a piece of pineapple that fell off his pizza, but apparently dancing is one of those scenarios where he knows what he's doing and muscle memory takes over. She tries not to think of how warm his hand is on her waist, how close he's holding her, how good his aftershave smells.

When their table comes into sight as they spin by, Darcy catches a glimpse of Natasha watching them intently, a small smile playing at her lips. All right, time for answers.

"What gives, dude?" Darcy asks. Clint raises his eyebrows, trying to look innocent, but Darcy snorts. She can see through that in a hot second. "Cut it out and spill."

Clint hums for a moment and she knows it's not him avoiding answering the question but rather him choosing his words, so she doesn't press. Clint only picks his words carefully when it's something that either matters to him or he finds very serious, and she knows better than to rush him. He seems to come to some kind of conclusion because he shrugs and dips her, making her squeak. When she's vertical again he says, "We want you."

Darcy had her suspicions it was something along those lines, but hearing it said still makes her brain grind to a halt. Her jaw drops and her feet stumble, but Clint tightens his hands on her, easily keeping her on her feet and moving with the music. He watches her face intently, waiting for any reaction from her besides her surprise.

"Are you sure?" she blurts out. "No, I take that back, that was stupid. I just...what?"

Clint shrugs. "We're interested in you. Neither of us is strictly monogamous, and Natasha's sexuality is fluid. We've shared partners before and enjoyed it. We would definitely enjoy you.”

Darcy is a bit speechless. It's far from the first threesome offer she's had and it wouldn't be the first she participated in, but she's never had one with two people quite as hot as Natasha and Clint. She can't lie, she's thought about it, especially in the comfort of her own room with her vibrator.

She's quiet for too long because Clint is frowning down at her. “We thought you were attracted to us. If we read this wrong…”

“You didn't,” Darcy says quickly. “You read it very, very right.”

Clint’s frown melts into a grin and he tightens his grip on her. The song is slowly ending and Darcy swallows, not with nerves but anticipation. Her attention is locked on Clint, on the intensity with which he watches her that she misses Natasha approach them until she's sliding up against Darcy's back, hands trailing down her back to rest on her hips, making her shiver. 

“Are you going to come with us and let us show you just how good we can make you feel?” Natasha asks, breath ghosting over Darcy's ear. 

“Are you guys wearing coms or is this just super spy secret communication tactics?” Darcy asks, voice breathy, but she pushes back into Natasha's touch.

“Door number two,” Clint says, his hand tightening on the small of her back. “If you tell us to leave you alone, we will. You just need to tell us what you want.”

Darcy knows he means it, too. If she turns them down, they'll still be her friends Clint and Natasha, no awkwardness. Thing is, she doesn't want to turn them down. 

“I want you. Both of you,” she says. 

The effect is immediate. Clint's eyes darken, Natasha's hands trail up her back, brushing the skin where the dress ends. Clint turns, taking her by the hand he's still holding, and leads her off the dance floor, Natasha following.

Darcy has no idea where they're going until Clint pulls her into the coat closet. Natasha is right behind them, locking the door behind her.

“Here?” Darcy asks, eyes wide. 

“Just to give you a taste,” Natasha says. “We're going to have you all night, kotyonok, but Clint's impatient and I want to watch him make you come.”

Before Darcy can ask what she means, Clint is backing her up against the wall, dropping to his knees at her feet. He pushes up her dress and suddenly Natasha is there, gathering the fabric and holding it up around her waist. Darcy is so grateful she chose to wear her cute, satiny underwear today. Clint tugs her panties down, tapping her ankles to get her to step out of them. She almost topples when Clint pulls one of her legs over his shoulder, opening her up for him, but Natasha balances her easily, one hand holding her dress out of Clint's way, the other trailing up the front of her dress, fingers brushing over her nipples through the thin fabric.

Darcy's already wet and Clint hasn't even touched her yet, but the anticipation, having him and Natasha close like this...it's getting to her. When he does touch her, gently licking up her labia, she moans louder than she intended. Natasha is there immediately, silencing her with the deepest, filthiest kiss Darcy's ever had. 

Darcy kisses her back, and it's even better than her fantasies. Natasha licks into her mouth while Clint licks between her thighs, and fuck, no one's naked and it's already better than the other threesomes she's had. Natasha and Clint work flawlessly together, a team in all things. Darcy's being slowly, methodically taken apart and she never wants it to stop.

Clint quickly finds that she likes his tongue undulating against her, that she likes when he points his tongue and presses it as deep as he can inside her, when he speeds his tongue over the side of her clit. He's merciless, working her closer and closer to edge and it's hard to keep up with kissing Natasha, one hand gripping her arm tightly, the other resting on Clint's head. Natasha doesn't mind, pulling back and nipping at Darcy's neck. Darcy can feel her smirk against her skin when Darcy groans. Another erogenous zone of hers found by the spies.

Natasha's free hand edges down the front of her dress, small, strong fingers caressing her breast. Darcy's trembling now, because her breasts have always been sensitive, her nipples an easy way to pleasure. Natasha brushes her thumb over her hard nipple softly, almost experimentally, and Darcy whimpers, biting her lip to keep the sound in.

"That's it," Natasha murmurs. "Need to be quiet, kotyonok. Wouldn't want anyone out there to know what we're doing to you."

Then she rolls Darcy's nipple, grinning when it makes Darcy's breath catch, makes her tighten her grip on Natasha so she doesn't fall with her legs so weak. Clint rumbles in approval between her legs, sending a vibration through her needy cunt. She's so close, just a bit more and she's going to fly apart.

"When we get you home, you can be as loud as you want," Natasha says, pinching at her nipple harder. Darcy whines, thighs shaking on either side of Clint's face. He sucks at her clit harder, like he can tell she's close. He slips two fingers into her right when Natasha pinches harder and says, "We'll have you screaming for us, Darcy. I can't wait for my turn to taste you."

Darcy comes then and there, cunt clenching around Clint's fingers, juices leaking down her thighs. She's mewling, trying so hard to be quiet, but she stands no chance, not with both of them touching her and working hard to make her fall apart. Natasha reaches up and covers her mouth, letting her muffle her cries. Natasha whispers filth in her ear, telling her how pretty she is when she comes, how much she'll love having Clint's cock buried inside her, how Natasha's been dying to sit on her face.

Clint pulls his talented mouth away, nipping at her inner thigh before standing. Natasha drops the skirt of Darcy's dress, smoothing it out as best she can. Clint steps forward, cupping her face in his hand and kissing her softly, much softer than she'd expect for someone with their cock visibly hard in their pants. When he pulls back, eyes heated, she sees her panties in his hand.

"You can have these back later," Clint says with a wink, pocketing the satin. Darcy rolls her eyes, not surprised at all.

Natasha fixes one of the glittering pins in Darcy's hair and takes her hand. "Ready?"

"So ready," Darcy says. "Come on, super spies. Defile me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google says kotyonok is kitten in Russian. If you're Russian and it isn't, sorry.


	20. Bucky/Darcy - Dirty Talk

"That's it, good girl," Bucky murmurs. 

He has two fingers buried in Darcy's wet cunt, his thumb rubbing circles over her clit. She's crying out, finally to the point where she doesn't care about trying to stifle her moans. He's doing his best to break her of that habit, wanting to hear her.

He hadn't had much luck until he'd called her his good girl. She'd whimpered, pussy clenching around him, and he discovered her little kink for dirty talk. He's happy to oblige, happy to tell her just how pretty she looks coming for him, happy to tell her all the depraved things he wants to do to her.

"Let me see you come, kitten. Let me see that pretty little cunt come on my hand," Bucky says, crooking his fingers against her g-spot.

"Bucky," Darcy whines, trembling beneath him. Her hands are gripping his arms, like if she doesn't hold on she'll fly apart.

"You know what I want," Bucky says, voice rough and deep. "Just let go, sweetheart. Let me make you feel good."

He'd love to get his mouth on her, make her come apart on his tongue, but he wants to see her first, wants to watch how she shudders at his words, the way her breath gets short and her eyes go glassy when she's close.

"Bucky!" Darcy's moan is guttural when she comes, back arching off the bed. He talks her through her orgasm, telling her how he can't wait to be buried inside her, how well she takes him, how he loves watching her come like this. He keeps his fingers inside her, not pulling away from her clenching cunt until she's pushing at his hand. 

"You slay me," Darcy says, chest rising and falling with her heavy breath.

"Can't help it, kitten," Bucky says. 

"Not a complaint," Darcy says, letting her thighs fall wider open, showing off her soaked pussy. "Gonna fuck me now or what?"

Bucky grins and moves between her thighs. "Like you even have to ask."


	21. Tony/Darcy - Food Play

Tony is a hedonist at heart. At the end of the day, strip off all the responsibility on his shoulders, the stress and demands on his time, and you get this, the hedonist whose only concern is pleasure, both his and hers.

Darcy is laid out on his bed, the only light coming from the dozens of pillar candles flickering throughout the room. She's completely naked, her wrists are loosely tied to the headboard with red silk ropes, ankles tied to the foot board so her legs are spread. Tony is standing at the foot of the bed in just his dark jeans, looking at her with heat in his eyes.

Neither of them have spoken much since he called her and asked if she'd come over tonight. She'd taken one look at him when she'd walked in and had known immediately what kind of night this is going to be. He'd kissed her softly, tenderly, with no urgency. The kind of kiss that let her know he just wanted to be able to touch and be touched.

Darcy shifts against her bonds, not wanting to get out of them, but enjoying the feel of them. Tony's eyes follow her movements, resting on the way it makes her breasts shift. What can she say, she knows how to use her assets.

"Comfy?" he asks, a soft version on his ever-present smirk on his face.

"Mm, very," she says. There are very few places she's more comfortable than in Tony's bed. 

"Good," he says. He grabs the bottle off the credenza under the window. It's the most expensive, and delicious, body chocolate money can buy ("I refuse to use yours again. I don't care if you were on a budget, it tasted like feet." "Fuck off, Tony."). "Ready?"

"Yep," she says, letting herself relax into the soft sheets. She knows Tony is going to want to drag this out, make her want and anticipate as long as he can, and she might as well start relaxed. 

Tony slides his jeans down until he's as naked as she is (she doesn't want to deal with the bitching if he gets chocolate on another pair of pants) before he pops the top of the bottle, meandering closer to the bed. For all that they have barely started, her body already reacts to him, well conditioned to associate him with pleasure. 

Tony starts at her ankle, drizzling a small line of the dark chocolate up to her calf. It's thicker than the Hershey's syrup it looks like, though not too thick that it doesn't pour well. Tony kneels on the bed next to her, licking a slow line up the chocolate on her leg. She'd be embarrassed at how wet she already is, how he's barely touched her and she's already wanting, but he likes it this way, and she isn't ashamed at what he does to her.

Tony pours the chocolate up her thigh, following it with his tongue when it starts to slowly drip down her inner thigh. Her breath hitches, his tongue so close to where she's wet and needy, but he doesn't give her what she wants. 

Her stomach is next, something she'd been embarrassed about baring to him when they'd first started...this. He's been with actresses and supermodels and she...well, she isn't. He'd put up with that for precisely one second before showing her, for hours, exactly how much he loves her body.

Tony pours the chocolate up the middle of her torso, eagerly following with his tongue. His free hand is tight on her hip, like he's just as needy for this as she is. Her breaths are shallower, arousal coursing through her by the time he makes it to her chest. He drizzles a generous amount of chocolate on her breast, making sure her nipple is covered. She can't help but moan, her nipple tightening.

Tony grins at her, a filthy thing, and dips his mouth to her breast. Darcy whines, arching into his touch as he laves over her nipple, sending jolts of pleasure to her clit. Her legs are tied wide enough apart that she can't even squeeze her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure, which Tony knows, the bastard.

He scrapes his teeth over her nipple, just enough to make her whimper his name, but not enough to really give her what she wants. There's no chocolate left on her skin, but Tony still takes a few extra minutes before moving on from one breast to the other, kissing and licking every inch of skin. 

Tony gives her other breast the same treatment, licking at her, sucking dark marks into her pale skin before he pulls away. He cups her cheek in his hand, brushing his thumb over her cheekbones as he looks down at her. She can't quite read the look in his eyes when he gently smears chocolate over her lower lip. She doesn't break his gaze as he leans down, slowly licking over her lip.

Darcy parts her lips for him, tongue flicking out to lick at his. Tony's eyes darken and it seems he's reached the limit of his patience. He surges forward, kissing her like they've been building to this all day instead for the last hour. She kisses back just as fiercely, not wanting him to have any doubt that she wants him just as much as he wants her. 

When he pulls back, pressing a quick kiss to her nose, she groans in disappointment, but then he slides down her body, settling between her spread thighs. He makes sure to lock eyes with her when he drizzles the chocolate over her clit, dripping down to her wet cunt. She whimpers, pussy clenching in need, but then he's there, capping the bottle and setting it to the side before licking up her slit.

Darcy's loud, and she knows it, but she doesn't care, not when he's doing this to her. It's a badge of pride with Tony, how good he is with his mouth, how easily he can take her apart with his hands. Either the chocolate is gone quickly or he's just stopped caring, because his long, luxurious licks have changed to his tongue undulating against her clit, teeth nibbling at her labia, pointing his tongue and dipping it inside her as far as he can.

"Tony," Darcy gasps, shamelessly rolling her hips against his face. "Tony, _please_..."

Tony groans against her, a truly wonderful sensation, and slips two fingers into her needy cunt. She squeezes around them, grateful to have something inside her as he eats her out. He can tell she's close, can tell she's reaching the end of her rope, and focuses on her clit, gently sucking that sensitive bundle of nerves.

Darcy's so close, riding on the edge of her orgasm, when Tony adds a third finger, crooking them inside in a 'come here' motion, right against her g-spot. Darcy lets out a ragged sob as she comes, thrashing in the bonds and against Tony's hold on her. He doesn't like her go, keeps working her sensitive little body until she trembling, pleasure overwhelming her senses.

Tony pulls away before that pleasure can turn to pain, pressing a gentle kiss to her clit, easing his fingers out of her. He shifts of the bed but she isn't paying attention, her eyes closed as she regains her breath. She jerks a bit at the touch of a warm, wet cloth to her inner thighs, but Tony just shushes her quietly, tells her he's just cleaning her up. 

Darcy opens her eyes slowly, watching as Tony wipes the remainder of the chocolate between her thighs, then running the damp cloth over any sticky spots he'd left anywhere earlier. She smiles down at him lazily, a smile he returns.

"Gonna fuck me now?" she asks, voice raspy, nudging her thigh against his hard cock, red and flushed.

Tony's smile turns hungry. "You better believe it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be cautious if you decide to spread chocolate on your bits.


	22. Bucky/Darcy/Natasha - Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as the theme seems to be, this one also ran away with me. I also lost about 2k of this like a month ago and have had to take little rage breaks while writing because I just kept thinking _I can't fucking believe I'm writing this again, god damn it, google._

Darcy gasps, her back hitting the mat for the sixth time in fifteen minutes. It's better than last time, Natasha is a brutal and effective instructor, but it's still embarrassingly fast. Part of it is yeah, Darcy's no super spy, she doesn't expect to ever last long against Natasha. The other part is that Natasha is...distracting.

Darcy doesn't think she's doing it on purpose (though who really knows with Natasha), but goddamn, that woman is good at capturing Darcy's attention. The small smirk that tugs at the corner of her lips; the way her hands, small and strong, rest on Darcy's hips, her arms, her neck, correcting her stance and instructing her how to move; the sweet smell of her shampoo when she has Darcy in a hold against her chest all make Natasha a fantastically distracting person. It also gives Darcy a warm tingling between her thighs.

Darcy groans, not even bothering to struggle against Natasha's grip. Darcy's on her back, Natasha straddling her waist, pinning her arms to the ground above her head. She's shown Darcy how to get out of a hold like this, how to buck her hips and twist away, but it's not something she's ever achieved when training with Natasha or Bucky. All it will do is give Darcy a beautiful mental image of what it'd be jerking under Natasha for an entirely different reason, and she already has enough masturbatory material in that department, thanks.

"Are you paying attention, solnyshka?" Natasha asks and there's that damn smirk again.

"At how epically you're kicking my ass? Yes, yes I am," Darcy says. She would love to press against Natasha's grip, to feel the strength she uses to hold her down, but she doesn't think she'd be able to fight back an embarrassing moan if she did. As it is, she's more than a little wet thanks to their position, her nipples hard in her sports bra. "Gonna let me up?"

"James and I are both rather dominant people," Natasha says, ignoring Darcy's request.

"Uh, yeah, I noticed that," Darcy says. Her libido has noticed that, too.

"Neither of us especially enjoy being pinned down, so to say. You, however..." Natasha leans in, licking a line from Darcy's jaw up to her ear. "We think you would enjoy being beneath us."

Darcy's brain must be short circuiting because there's no way Natasha just said what she thinks she did...right? Natasha seems to notice because she laughs softly, tightening her grip on Darcy's biceps.

"We talked about you. How much fun you would be, how much we would enjoy finding out all the noises we can coax from you. How you'd submit so beautifully for us," Natasha purrs and Darcy is suddenly completely sure that Natasha knows about her internet browsing history, because damn, this is right up her alley. "We've shared partners before. We know we'd have fun with you, and we know we're able to make you enjoy yourself."

Darcy squirms underneath Natasha, squeezing her thighs together to try to relieve some of the pressure building between her legs. Of course, Natasha notices that and hums under her breath. She shifts, slotting a thigh between Darcy's, pressing up against her core. Darcy keens, hands flexing uselessly above her head.

"Is that something you'd be interested in, solnyshka?" Natasha asks.

Darcy's trying so hard to not grind down on Natasha's thigh that it takes a moment for those words to make it through her lust-fogged brain. "Wait, what? Seriously?" she asks. She can't even be embarrassed over how breathy her voice has gotten.

Natasha grins sharply down at her, grinding her thigh against Darcy's cunt, making her whine again, before she releases her wrists and stands in one fluid motion.

"Come to our room tonight and I'll prove it to you," Natasha says, then walks out, leaving Darcy splayed on the practice mat, a bit dazed and hopelessly aroused.

Darcy pretends to think it over for all of five minutes, but she knows she'll be knocking on their door tonight. This is quite literally a dream come true for her and while she knows Natasha and James are both trolls to the highest degree, they're also her friends and she knows they wouldn't joke about something like this.

Darcy takes way longer in the shower than usual, making sure everything is shaved and trimmed, her skin soft and smelling like the vanilla body wash she knows James likes. She lets her hair dry naturally since it's probably going to get messed up in the first few minutes anyway and Natasha mentioned once in passing liking the way her curls naturally fall. 

When she's out of the shower, there's a text waiting from Natasha that simply says _8:00 pm_. It's only a half-hour away, thankfully not giving her any time to work her nerves up higher than they already are. And god, are they high. She's had a lot of unattainable crushes in her life, but James and Natasha are like, the absolute top of her list. And somehow she's managed to make them invite her into their bedroom. She knows she's going to word vomit some weird shit and hopefully they just find it endearing.

She puts on her favorite bra, black and lacy, that makes her tits look incredible and her skin glow. She slips on the matching panties before pulling on her yoga pants and a deep v-neck shirt (she's seen James' appreciation of yoga pants, all right?). She's ready a few minutes early and paces her room for a bit, trying to breathe through her excitement before taking the elevator up to their floor. Before she can think too hard and psych herself out, she knocks.

It's James that answers the door and while she didn't expect that, it's not a total surprise either. She's also not surprised at the appreciative way he looks her over, but it does boost her confidence a bit. She smirks up at him, dragging her eyes up his body like he did to hers, proud of how his gaze darkens in response.

James doesn't ask if she's sure, knows her well enough to know that if she doesn't want to do something, there's no way in hell she's going to do it. He just takes her by the hand and pulls her into the apartment. Natasha is behind him, leaning against the wall. She moves as soon as the door is locked.

Neither of them give Darcy the chance to be nervous. As soon as the door clicks, Natasha stalks forward, pressing Darcy back until her back is pressed against James' broad chest. His hands come up, brushing down her arms to rest at her waist. Darcy takes a sharp breath in and Natasha's there, cradling her face and kissing her. 

It's exactly how Darcy had imagined, all passion and hunger and skill. Natasha has her whimpering, clutching desperately at her shoulders, in less than ten seconds, just from kissing her. James' body is a hot line against her back and she can feel the hard press of his cock against her ass.

"You two are beautiful together," he murmurs in her ear, pressing a kiss to her jaw. She whines into Natasha's mouth when he grazes his teeth over the sensitive skin of her throat, the sound turning into a moan when he bites down. "You're perfect for us, kotyonok. We're going to take such good care of you."

It's like they both have a road map right to her kinks, because yeah that's a big one for her. His big hands rest on her hips, fingers teasing the hem of her shirt before slipping underneath, hot skin and cool metal on her waist. She pushes back against him, encouraging him to touch her. 

"Perfect," he says again, biting another mark onto her neck. "Here's what we'd love to happen. Natasha's been aching to taste you." 

Natasha hums in agreement, her mouth still on Darcy's, her hand tangling in her curls. She's pressed completely against her, once again slotting a thigh between Darcy's. Darcy whimpers, hands tightening on Natasha. James chuckles against her skin, placing a soft kiss to her throat.

"After she makes you come, I'm going to pin you down and fuck you until you know nothing but our names," James growls. Darcy whimpers into Natasha's mouth, grinding down on her thigh.

Natasha pulls away from kiss, tightening her hand in Darcy's hair, making her whine and arch into the touch. Natasha smirks like she knew she'd like that. "What do you say, little one?" she asks. "Is that something you want?"

"Yes," Darcy says, voice rough. "Please..."

Natasha’s grin is predatory, a grin that's sent men running, but only makes Darcy excited. She takes Darcy's hand and tugs her down the hall to her and James' bedroom. James follows behind, eyes on the two of them.

Natasha tugs Darcy in for another kiss, even filthier and hungrier than the last. Her hands tug at Darcy's shirt, their lips parting just long enough for her to tug it over her head. Natasha sets her hands on Darcy's ribs, right under the lace of her bra.

"This is lovely, solnyshka. Is this for us?" she asks, voice a purr. Darcy can only nod. Natasha grins and kisses her again. James' hands find her waist, thumbs dipping into the waistband of her yoga pants and slowly tugging them down.

Darcy doesn't have time to be self-conscious (she's well aware she isn't nearly as toned as the two of them) because he's sucking in a breath, cursing under his breath before his hands are back on her, dragging down her back, over her ass, wrapping around her belly as he plasters himself to her back.

"You're gorgeous," he says in her ear, fingers playing with the waistband of her panties.

"Nuh uh," Natasha says, grabbing his hands. "Me first, mister."

James rolls his eyes, but it's fond, always fond when it comes to her. He unwraps himself from Darcy, kissing her cheek before retreating to the bed, sitting against the headboard. Natasha guides Darcy to him, settling her on the bed between his thighs, her back to his stomach. His arms wrap around her, holding her against him.

Natasha takes a second to just admire how they look together before crawling between Darcy's thighs. She presses a kiss to the inside of Darcy's ankle, her knee, her thigh. She brushes a finger over her panties, already damp between her thighs. 

Darcy mewls, hips rocking up into Natasha's touch. “Natasha,” Darcy says. “Natasha, please…”

Natasha seems to be done waiting, pushing the crotch of Darcy's panties aside. She buries her face between her thighs, making her cry out, bucking in James’ hold. Natasha is as amazing as Darcy suspected she would be, teasing with her tongue and teeth, just enough pressure to make Darcy ache for more but not enough to get her off.

"Talented, isn't she?" James whispers in her ear. The hands around her trail up her torso, up to cup her breasts. His thumbs rub over her nipples through the lace, something she’s so weak for. "She's been waiting for this. She's ridden me so many times talking about you, how she'd take you apart."

"Oh god," Darcy says, pressing into James' touch. His hands slip behind her just long enough to unclasp her bra and throw it to the side before returning to her breasts, kneading them in his strong hands, her nipples hard and aching. 

"Have you thought about us?" he asks. Darcy nods, but that's not enough. He pinches her nipple, making her gasp in shock and arousal. "Words, kitten."

"Yes," she says, voice stuttering. Natasha is flicking her tongue over Darcy’s clit and fuck that makes it hard to focus.

"Mm, tell me," James says. "Tell me and I won't stop."

He rolls her nipples under his thumbs, the contrast between the metal and flesh incredible. He slows down when she doesn't talk and she immediately opens her mouth.  
"I thought about you - ah! - Natasha fucking me with a strap on while you fuck me," she manages to say. Natasha sucks on her clit, making her let out a guttural moan. 

"Oh?" James says. He pinches her nipples, making her whimper, throwing her head back onto his shoulder. "Was she in your ass? Or your pretty little cunt?"

Natasha slips two fingers into her dripping pussy, crooking them and Darcy almost comes right there. James rolls his hips, his hard cock pressing against her lower back.

"She was in my ass, you - I wanted to feel you in me," she says. She'd be embarrassed, never has known what to do with dirty talk, but she can't be, not with how he groans behind her, biting at her throat. 

"You will, kitten. I promise we'll give you what you need," James says. 

Natasha is done teasing, pressing her fingers insistently against her g-spot. Her tongue flutters against the side of her clit, exactly where Darcy touches herself, like Natasha knows her body as well as she does. James twists at her hard nipples, giving her just enough pain with her pleasure that she's tumbling over the edge, giving a wordless cry as she comes with a gush around Natasha's fingers, soaking the sheets beneath her. 

Natasha curses and keeps her fingers moving, forcing Darcy's orgasm to keep going, pulling the pleasure from her body until she's a writhing mess between her and James. She doesn't know what to do with the sensations coursing through her, has never had anyone give her this kind of overwhelming pleasure.

Natasha slowly withdraws her fingers before it can become too much, looking up at her with dark eyes, her mouth wet. She crawls up Darcy's body, yanking James in for a kiss and holy shit, that's hot as hell.

James groans, licking his lips when she pulls away. "Tastes as good as we thought," he says. 

"Better," Natasha says before nudging her nose against Darcy's. "Ready for James? Or do you need a break, solnyshka?"

"I'm so ready," Darcy says, though her voice is ragged. 

"Good," Natasha says. "He's clean, but he'll wear a condom if you want one."

"Don't," she says, cunt clenching at the idea of taking him bare. "I have an IUD, I'm fine. I wanna feel him."

James growls against her back and before she can blink, he flips them so she's on her back, his huge body hovering over hers. He tugs his shirt over his head impatiently, like he's irritated with any barrier between them, before kissing her hungrily, cupping her face in his large hand. She feels small beneath him, safe with two of the deadliest people in the world. 

Natasha is moving behind James and it takes Darcy a second to realize she's undressing him, tugging off his pants and boxers. She takes the time to shimmy out of her panties when he shifts to help Natasha. He doesn't waste any time, settling between her spread thighs, the tip of his cock pressing against her wet opening. She rolls her hips up, breath hitching when he slides in an inch. It's been a while and he's not small, but the stretch is good, so good.

"Perfect," he says, nudging his nose against hers. "So perfect."

When he kisses her, it's soft and sweet, nothing like what she expected with him all worked up and growly. It's just as passionate as Natasha's, just as possessive, but there's a gentle edge to it that makes her want more. James slowly moves into her, sliding in inch by inch until he's buried to the hilt, his lips never leaving hers.

"You okay?" he murmurs against her lips. 

"So okay," she says, clenching down around him for emphasis. He hisses, eyes fluttering shut for a brief moment. He takes it for the permission it is, slowly rocking into her, his eyes intent on her face. He keeps on hand on her hip, the other caressing the side of her face, memorizing every expression of pleasure. 

Natasha slides up onto the bed next to them, having lost her clothes at some point in the last few minutes. She’s beautiful, soft curves mixed with unyielding muscles and pale scars. She's just watching them, eyes heated, two fingers between her thighs, and Darcy just needs to touch her. She grabs Natasha's wrist, tugging her closer.

"What do you need, solnyshka?" Natasha asks.

"I - ah, James!" Darcy's words fail her for a moment when he gives a dirty grind of his hips, rubbing against her clit. "Up here," she says, tugging. 

It takes a moment for Natasha to get what she means, pure want covering her face. "This is about taking you apart," Natasha says. "This is about what you need."

"And I need you to sit on my face," Darcy says. 

Natasha doesn't hesitate again, moving to straddle Darcy's head, strong thighs on either side of her face. James pauses to let her get settled, but as soon as Darcy's hands are wrapped around Natasha's thighs, he starts again, harder, faster than before.

Darcy hasn't been with another woman in a while, but she doesn't hesitate, tugs Natasha down until she can lick up her slit, burying herself in her folds. She pours everything she has into eating her out, trying to show her exactly how much she's been thinking about this, how long she's been dying to do this to her.

James fucks into her fast, making her tremble beneath them. He feels incredible inside her, the drag of his thick cock exquisite. It's getting harder to focus on Natasha, but she doesn't pull away, won't stop until Natasha comes. She flickers her tongue over her clit, moaning against her when James gets a particularly deep thrust. Natasha gasps above her, rocking down on her face, and oh, how interesting.

Darcy does it again, moaning and whimpering against Natasha's wet cunt, sending the vibrations through her. James is fucking her faster, his finger pressing rhythmically against the side of her clit. She tensing around him, her orgasm slowly building, and she needs Natasha to come first, especially with all she's given her.

Darcy sucks at Natasha's clit, humming against her as she jolts with James' thrusts. Natasha cries out above her, cunt pulsing as she comes, her thighs shaking on either side of Darcy's face. She rolls off quickly, whirling around to kiss Darcy breathless, licking the taste of herself out of her mouth. Her small hands find Darcy's breasts, fingers pinching and teasing her hard nipples.

"So good for us, little one," Natasha says, voice husky. "Let us take care of you, let us see you come. He's been dreaming of this, aching to be inside you."

Darcy gasps, clutching at Natasha as James fucks into her even harder, the fingers on her clit speeding up. His free hand wraps around her throat, not hard enough to cut off her air, but enough that she feels it. 

"Yes," she gasps, arching into his touch. He growls, squeezing her throat just a bit. 

"Good girl," he growls. "You're perfect, kitten."

That's all Darcy can take. She writhes as she comes on his cock, Natasha's hands and mouth at her breasts. Her voice is hoarse as she cries out, shaking apart beneath them. They don't let up, working her through her orgasm until with a grunt, James stills, his cock pulsing inside her as he comes. If she hadn't just come, that would probably do it (she has a kink, okay?).

James presses his forehead against hers, breathing harshly as he comes down. It takes a few minutes, but eventually he opens his eyes and gives her a lazy kiss before gently withdrawing from her soft and open cunt, rolling to the side so she's sandwiched between him and Natasha.

Darcy hadn't really thought about what would happen after, if they would kick her out or what, but Natasha drapes herself over Darcy, a leg thrown over hers, her wet cunt pressed against her hip. James cuddles up to her other side, throwing an arm over her so he's touching her and Natasha both. They both seem intent on keeping her there and she sure as hell isn't going to move, not when she's so loose-limbed and sated.

Darcy loses track of how long they lie there, dozing on and off between their warm bodies. Sometime later, Natasha's hand trails down Darcy's stomach, tracing over her wet labia where James' release is slowly dripping out of her. Her breath hitches when Natasha tucks two fingers inside of her.

"I hope you don't think we're done with you yet," Natasha purrs. 

Darcy spreads her thighs wide for her, grinning. "Not at all," she says. "I'm all yours."

She doesn't miss the possessiveness that flashes through her eyes at that, nor how James rocks his hardening cock against her hip. She wonders if she'll get to ride him this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google says solnyshka is sunshine and kotyonok is kitten. If it’s not, sorry.


	23. Bucky/Darcy - Scars and Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair, the size difference part of this is pretty mild.

Bucky pretends his scars don't bother him. He tells Darcy, "I've done terrible things and had terrible things done to me, kitten. The scars are the least of my worries," but she sees the way his eyes skirt over them when he's looking in the mirror. She sees the way he avoided taking his shirt off for the first three months they were together. She sees him make sure he lies with his metal arm away from her, shielding it and his scarred skin from her sight. 

Not gonna fly.

They're in a blessed quiet period. Bucky hasn't been called out on a mission for a few weeks and they get to actually spend time with each other without being interrupted by an emergency klaxon every other day. It's nice to be able to know he's going to be on her squishy blue couch when she gets home, or that she can go to his rooms for dinner and he'll be there. 

It's a Saturday night. Darcy's tucked under Bucky's arm on her squashy couch while they watch It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown! for the second time through. His fingers are absently twisting in the ends of her hair, and it's such a small, simple thing but it's then that she realizes that god, she loves this man. And she can't let him go another second thinking he has to hide himself from her.

Darcy reaches for the remote on the coffee table and mutes the TV. Bucky looks at her with his eyebrows raised in question but before he can ask, she's climbing into his lap, straddling his thighs. His hands automatically go to her waist, thumbs brushing the soft skin under her shirt. He still is looking at her questioningly, but there's so much trust in his gaze that it makes her ache.

"I love you," she says and wow, that's not what she meant to say at all, but she can roll with the punches and pushes on. His eyes widen in surprise, lips parting, but she plows on before he can say anything. "You don't have to say it back, it's fine if you don't, but I need you to know."

Darcy rests her hand on his shoulder, right over a patch of scar tissue where the metal meets the skin. He doesn't flinch, thank god, but she knows him and knows he wants to pull away. She doesn't remove her hand, just squeezes slightly to let him know she knows how hard this is for him. 

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" she asks. She's 99.9% sure she knows the answer, but figures she should check.

"No," Bucky says, voice quiet. "Not anymore."

"Good," Darcy says. She tugs at his shirt, worried that he won't cooperate, but he lets her pull it off over his head, leaving him shirtless and exposed to her. She kisses him in thanks, resting her hands on his shoulders. It's not that she hasn't seen him shirtless before, oh she has, many times, but this is different. This has a different intent.

"Darcy..." he says slowly.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asks. And she will. She'll never force him to do something he doesn't want to, not when he's had that so many times in his life already.

It takes a while, but he shakes his head no, tension easing from his body, though his hands are still tight on her waist. She grinds down in his lap, pleased at the little moan he lets out, his cock hardening beneath her. She does is again, a dirty roll of her hips when she places a kiss over the scar tissue on his shoulder, down his chest.

"I love all of you," she says, licking over a scar reaching out over his pec. "Including these."

Bucky groans beneath her, giving in and bucking his hips against hers. It's a win, having him aroused now, even with her touching the scars he hates. She doesn't want him to associate being shirtless only with pain, his scars only with hate. She's done her best to show him since they started this, but she needs him to know. She snakes her hand between their bodies, pulling his cock out of his sweats. He's completely hard, tip glistening with pre-come, and it makes her feel a special kind of powerful to be able to do that to him.

She murmurs soft words of praise and encouragement as she strokes him, brushing her thumb over the head the way he loves, her hand tight and slow. She kisses over his scars, telling him how beautiful he is, how happy he makes her, how safe and cared for she feels with him. He comes with a cry, one hand tight on her lower back, the other tangled in her hair, his forehead pressed against hers.

Before Darcy can say anything, he's cradling her against his chest, moving quicker than she can process until she's on her back on the couch, his body hovering over hers. She always feels so small like his, blanketed under his broad shoulders and strong thighs. She knows he likes it too, can see it in the way his eyes are always intent and wanting when he notices how much bigger he is than her. 

Bucky, a wild, heated look in his eyes, yanks down her yoga pants and panties, shouldering his way between her thighs. "I love you, too," he says, looking up at her with such sincerity that she aches. "Don't ever doubt that."

Her heart swells but she doesn't have time to say anything because he's sucking her clit into his mouth, and all coherent thought flees her completely. They'll have to talk later.


	24. Bucky/Darcy - Shower

Contrary to popular belief, Darcy doesn't actually hate the gym. She bitches and moans about it, because shit's hard, okay? But she likes the feeling of accomplishment that goes along with it, she likes being a little sore after, like she did something that day. She really likes that when goons try to break into the tower, she's able to hightail it to a safe room quicker than ever thanks to Bucky's obnoxiously rigorous workout plan. 

But what she loves most is that when she's done, sweaty and gross, Bucky takes her by the hand and pulls her into the locker room. He tugs her under the spray of the shower, hot on her aching muscles. He washes her slowly, running his large, soapy hands over every inch of her wet body, water cascading down around them. His touches linger, but never for as long as she'd like. 

Gentle hands rub soap over her shoulders, down her arms, covering her breasts (he flicks his thumbs over her nipples, making her keen, but moves on too quickly). He drags his hands over her torso, down her legs, gently between her thighs, before moving on to her back. She stands under the spray of the hot water as Bucky washes her back and kneels behind her, running hands up each of her legs, over her ass.

Darcy had blushed bright red the first time he'd done this, overwhelmed and self-conscious and unsure what to do with herself. That's gone now. She knows this is a way for him to show he cares, a way for him to spoil and take care of her, something that makes him feel good. So she closes her eyes, humming when his hands hit a particularly good spot, when he massages out the little aches and muscle pain she hadn't even noticed.

He always saves her hair for last because it's his favorite part. He stands behind her, their wet bodies pressed together (and she can feel just how excited he is to be there) and massages the vanilla shampoo into her hair. She doesn't bother to hold back the moan, absolutely fine with him knowing how good the scalp massage feels, how luxurious and doted on she feels.

Bucky takes his time with her hair, only stopped when all the conditioner has been washed away. He wraps his arms around her belly, holding her to his chest as they stand under the water, steam rising around them. It doesn't always turn sexual, but it does today, Bucky's hand trailing down her stomach, dipping between her legs. He groans against her neck, finding slickness smeared over her inner thighs.

"Already, kitten?" he murmurs, pressing a kiss behind her ear, as if she isn't always wet when his hands are on her. 

Bucky slowly circles her wet, slippery clit, already hard under his touch. Her cunt is pulsing with need between her thighs, but she lets him take his time, enjoys the lazy slowness they can indulge in. They have nowhere to be, no constraints on their time, and if he wants to explore and enjoy her body, she's not going to say no.

He leisurely circles her clit, not enough pressure to get her off, but enough to make her wetter, more than enough for pleasure to bubble inside her. She arches her back, pressing her bare ass against his erection, making him hiss. He brushes over her clit, the arm around her belly moving up at grasp her breast, pinching and rolling a hard pink nipple between his fingers.

She's sure she looks like the definition of hedonism, naked and soaked, held up by her lover's arms, his talented fingers playing her body so perfectly. He presses soft, slow kisses down her neck, stopping to suck a dark purple mark onto her shoulder. He whispers all the things he wants to do to her, how much he loves her soft, pliant body in his arms. He sinks two fingers into her, thumb brushing her clit, and she cries out in his hold, trusting him to take her weight when her legs feel weak.

"I've got you," he murmurs, voice quiet over the water, crooking his fingers inside her, thumb pressing against the side of her clit. She mewls, turning to press her face into his neck. He kisses her cheek, her forehead, moving her fingers quicker in her. "I've got you, kitten. Let go, let yourself come."

Darcy shudders in his arms, cunt fluttering around his fingers as she comes. He easily supports her weight (she absolutely would slip) while she trembles through her orgasm, his fingers still moving inside her, dragging it out until she's nothing by a writhing mess, loose-limbed and pliant from her orgasm. 

Bucky withdraws his fingers but keeps his arms around her, keeping her upright until he believes she can stand on her own without falling and braining herself on the soap dish. He kisses her lazily, waves off her offer to return the favor, like he often does. He enjoys this, is hard and ready, but when he's leisurely had her like this, he prefers to slide into her when they're in a bed and he can have her relaxed beneath him, with all the time in the world.


	25. Bucky/Darcy/Steve - Olfactophilia (Scent)

Darcy has learned to expect the unexpected when dating two senior citizen supersoldiers. Enhanced metabolism, check. They'd eat the tower out of house and home if Tony didn't have a seemingly unlimited supply of groceries. Weird sleeping hours? Check. Between getting calls for assignments and their enhancements, they didn't tend to get a lot of sleep (Darcy had thought being super would make them need more rest to recharge, but what does she know?). Old fashioned chivalry, an affinity for Thai food, an intense hatred of the Yankees? Check, check, and check.

Enhanced senses? Check. What that means, though...

Darcy jumps about foot in the air the first time Bucky sniffs her. He crowds up behind her, his hands tight on her hips, his nose buried in her neck and just breathes in raggedly. She's about to ask him what the hell, but then he whispers, voice husky, "I can smell him on you." 

She'd been with Steve a few hours before. He'd fucked her against the wall, biting at her neck and coming deep inside her. And Bucky can smell that, is hard against her ass because he can smell their boyfriend on her. It starts A Thing.

Steve left earlier than Bucky this morning, having an early morning meeting. Bucky had kissed him before rolling over in bed, shoving his face into Darcy's neck, throwing an arm over her waist. He stays like that for a whole half hour before sliding down on the bed, shouldering his way between her thighs. He eats her out slowly, lazily, coaxing her to a slow orgasm that washes over her in waves. He lies with her for a long time before kissing her thoroughly and getting up for the gym, leaving her to luxuriate in the post-orgasmic bliss.

Darcy goes about the rest of her day babysitting the lab while Jane is out of town, directing minions to not fuck up the MacGyvered machines. Steve stops by around lunch time, like he sometimes does. She takes one look at his face and immediately knows the lackeys don't need to see this. She makes a hasty exit, meeting him at the lab door.

Steve takes her hand and tugs her down the hall to an empty lab (Tony is trying to recruit some other genius type and has the lab waiting for her), shutting the blinds and locking the door. He kisses her roughly, backing her up against the wall. He slots a thick thigh between hers, pressing against her core. Darcy moans into the kiss, clutching at his arms. Never let it be said that Steve Rogers doesn't know how please the ladies.

"I saw Bucky," he says against her lips and oh, that makes sense. "I could smell him on you. I could smell what you two did." 

"Mm, and what'd you do about it?" she asks, grinding down against his thigh. She can't help the whimper, already wet for him. 

"Blew him in a supply closet," Steve says. Darcy groans, grinding down harder against his thigh, glaring when he pulls away. He only moves far enough to flip up her skirt, slipping his hand down the front of her panties. His fingers brush where she's wet and needy, making her breath hitch. "Always so wet for me," he murmurs.

"What are you gonna do about it?" she asks, rolling her hips, trying to get him to touch her more. Steve sinks his finger into her, making her whine. It's not enough and he knows that, just likes to tease, the bastard, but she knows what makes him tick. "He's so good with his mouth, isn't he? He just knows how to take us apart," she says, trailing lips up his throat. She tugs at his pants, undoing the top button. "But his hands...god, I just want to feel his fist inside me..."

Steve growls, yanking down her panties. She shoves his jeans down his thighs, pulling out his thick, hard cock. Steve wraps his hands around her thighs and lifts her easily, pressing her between the wall and his hard, muscled body. He sinks into her, making them both groan.

It's not soft and sweet. This is hard, fast, and needy. Steve is animalistic as he drives into her, spurred on by the smell of their partner on her, needing to add his own scent to theirs. Darcy wraps her arms around his shoulders, holding on as he fucks her against the wall, her legs wrapped around his trim waist. 

"You smell so good," he grunts. "You smell like vanilla and like him. You smell like mine."

Darcy cries out, reaching between their bodies to rub at her clit. She's already close, always is when he or Bucky pull out the possessiveness that sometimes rears its head. She _likes_ being theirs, likes that they get off on smelling each other on her, on leaving marks on her body. 

"He's going to love this," Darcy says, voice hitching when he grinds deeper into her. "We're getting dinner tonight while you're - ah! - you're gone with Tony."

"Oh?" he asks. He's barely out of breath, the bastard, but there's a rumble in his voice, a desperation she recognizes well. He's getting close. 

"He loves fucking me after you," she gasps out, cunt starting to tighten around him. She's learned not to say 'sloppy seconds', neither Steve nor Bucky had liked the sound of that, but it's true. Bucky likes fucking her when she's messy with Steve's release, already wet and reeking of sex from both of them. "Think he'll be able to hold back? Or think he'll fuck me as soon as he gets in the front door?"

Steve groans, thrusts stuttering. Darcy presses harder against her clit, rolling her hips as best she can into his thrusts. It's only a few more seconds of moans and ragged breathing before she's coming, inner muscles fluttering around Steve's thick cock. He hisses, following her quickly over the edge. He stills, cock jerking as he comes in her clenching cunt.

They stand there for a few minutes, breathing harshly, their foreheads pressed together. Eventually, Steve kisses her softly, gently withdrawing from her body and setting her back on her feet. Darcy pulls her panties back on while Steve tucks himself back into his pants, both of them with rumpled hair and reeking of sex. They reluctantly leave the lab, closing the door behind them.

"I'll see you later tonight, after the thing with Tony," Steve says, walking her back to the lab. 

"We'll wait up," Darcy says with a wink.

Steve kisses her again, then leans in closer, his lips against her ear. "Oh, and Bucky definitely won't be holding back."

"What?" she asks, taking a second to remember what she said earlier. 

"I texted him. He's on his way up," Steve says. "Have fun."

With that, he turns, leaving her gaping after him. America's Golden Boy, her star spangled ass. She doubts anyone would suspect what a freak in the sheets Captain America really is. If he really has texted Bucky, there's not really any point of her going back to work. She waits, leaning against the door frame, the science minions barely paying her any attention as they work behind her. 

Just as she'd expected, the elevator at the end of the hallway opens a few minutes later, revealing Bucky. There's intent and heat in his eyes and Darcy doesn't wait for him to make it to her, half jogging down the hall to meet him. He sweeps her up in his arms, kissing her roughly on lips that are already swollen from Steve. He breathes in harshly, nipping at her bottom lip.

"He come inside you, kitten?" he asks, voice low.

Darcy grins, rocking her hips against his. "Wanna find out?"

Bucky groans, tightening his grip on her. He doesn't put her down and she's happy to wrap her legs around his waist. She's a bit tender from fucking Steve so recently, but she likes it that way, is more than happy to take Bucky, too.

It's going to be a real shame whenever Tony manages to recruit Dr. Verrall, because Darcy is going to hate having to give up her sex lab. She's expecting Bucky to take her there and is surprised when he turns around and heads back to the elevator.

"Uh?"

"Is Jane here?" Bucky asks.

"No?"

"Are there any experiments running that you need to supervise?"

Darcy grins. "No."

"Anything you'd rather be doing than letting me take you to my bed, lick between your thighs until you cry, and slide into your messy cunt?"

Darcy groans, still sometimes shocked by the filthy mouth on him. "Nothing at all. Lead on, MacDuff," she says.

Maybe if they text Steve they can get him to come home early.


	26. Bucky/Darcy - Toys

Darcy is so fucking stoked to be Bucky's kink exploration partner. He'd come to her, his friend, a bit shy and uncomfortable, after Tony had sent him a link to the porn parody of Captain America. He'd clicked around, gone a bit down the rabbit hole of porn, and had questions. It's not like they didn't have kinky shit in the forties, he'd told her, but there wasn't the wealth of information available that there is now, or the terminology, or some of the...devices. And she was really the only one he felt he could ask.

Darcy, taking a second to wrap her head around that, had agreed to be his 21st century kinky sex tutor. One thing had led to another, and now they're regularly sharing a bed, Bucky spending plenty of quality time between her spread thighs. One thing he had discovered he loves is her toys. And she does mean _loves_. The first time she'd shown him her rabbit, he'd all but thrown her onto the bed, desperate to use it on her.

It turns out toys are a big thing for Bucky. Her toy box has increased dramatically since they started sleeping together. Three different kinds of nipple clamps (the tweezers-style ones are their favorite); a wide variety of colors, shapes, and sizes of dildos; more vibrators than she knows what to do with; and a half dozen plugs in different sizes and materials (they both love the heavy metal with the jewel at the end), just to name part of her collection.

Bucky has something though (and really, god bless whoever taught him about online shopping...oh wait, that was her) and he's been dying for it to arrive. When she gets a text from him asking when she's off, she knows that today's the day. She leaves early because really, Jane has fucked off enough times to jump Thor's bones, it's so Darcy's turn.

Darcy barely has to knock on Bucky's door before he's answering, stepping aside for her to come inside. He kisses her breathless the second the door is closed, his bag hand cradling her jaw. When he pulls back, gaze heated, she quirks an eyebrow.

"Gonna tell me what you bought?" she asks.

Bucky tosses her a package from the counter, watching her expression closely. It's a silicone cock ring, the kind that has a vibrator attached to the top for the clit and one at the bottom where it wraps around the balls for external prostate stimulation. So far, the toys they've used have almost exclusively been about her, so for him to bring something for him to enjoy as well...

Darcy grabs his hand and all but yanks him down the hall to his bedroom. Bucky laughs, following her easily.

"You like the idea then?" he says.

"Pants off, mister," Darcy says, letting go of his hand to tug her dress over her head. "This is gonna rock your fucking world."

Bucky, still laughing, does as she says, stripping down until he's bare. He's already hard, watching her intently as she pulls the cock ring out of its packaging and sauntering up to him. 

"Do you want to put it on, or me?" she asks.

He motions to her and she grins, having had a feeling that would be the case. She drops to her knees before him, something that always makes his breath catch. She kisses the tip of his cock, making him hiss, before gently easing the cock ring on, making sure the vibes are perfectly placed on top and under his balls, pressing right against the spot that makes him grunt when she presses during sex.

Darcy rises to her feet, tangling her fingers with his and pulling him toward the bed. He lets her push him onto his back, watching her with desire in his eyes as she straddles him, the tip of his cock rubbing against her wet cunt.

"I'm trying really hard not to say something like, 'I'm gonna ride you like a show pony,' but as you can see, I'm struggling," she says. 

Bucky laughs and she loves that, that she has a partner that can laugh with her in bed. He stops laughing when she sinks down onto his thick cock, his hands flying to her waist. She gasps, always a stretch with him inside her. She reaches down, turning on the vibrators on the ring, and both of them hiss out a breath.

Darcy starts to ride him slowly, raising herself up and easing back down, grinding her clit against the vibe, trying to rock the perfect way to make the prostate vibe do its job. Bucky lets out a strangled noise, bucking up into her and Darcy grins. She speeds up, riding him harder, spurred on by the way he's hissing her name, the way he's thrusting up into her. 

She's close already, the way he fills her up combined with the vibrations on her clit just pushing her toward the edge. Bucky seems to be close too, judging by the way he's grunting and shaking beneath her.

Darcy rocks harder onto him, meeting him each time he thrusts up into her. It's with a guttural moan that Bucky comes, hands right on her waist as he jerks inside her. He doesn't pull out, not ready to leave the clutches of her body, but reaches between them, pressing the vibe more solidly against her clit.

Darcy makes it about thirty more seconds before she's shaking apart above him, thighs clenching on either side of his hips as she comes. She fumbles to turn the vibes off before she collapses to her side next to him, too sensitive to keep the toy against her. Bucky eases the ring off his softening cock and sets it aside, tugging Darcy closer into his side.

Darcy needs to grab her laptop as soon as they're done basking in the afterglow. She has a whole list of couples toys she wants them to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please wash your new sex toys before using them! Shout out to twist for the cock ring idea!


	27. Darcy/Clint/Natasha - Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

Natasha likes watching. She loves it, actually, but only if they're her people. The random people on the street humping up against the alley wall do nothing for her. Seeing Tony's bare ass while he fucks Pepper is more alarming than arousing. But watching her partners...

Natasha doesn't think she'll ever tire of watching Clint and Darcy together. It had started simple enough, Clint fucking into Darcy while Natasha watched via video chat. Natasha had slipped her hand between her thighs, coming quickly and explosively. She'd wanted to do it again, to see them together. 

Now, she sits in the corner of her and Clint's room, dressed in only bra and panties, watching her two lovers on the bed. Darcy is sitting astride Clint, his face buried in her cunt. It had taken a bit to convince Darcy that neither of them will suffocate when she sits on their faces, but once she'd tried it, she'd loved it. 

Natasha knows exactly how wonderful it feel to be in that position, to have Clint's hands wrapped around her thighs, his skilled mouth working at her clit and folds, tongue dipping into her as far as it can. Darcy's whimpering, one hand braced on the headboard in front of her, the other wrapped in Clint's hair. She's trying hard not to grind down against his mouth, though he likes it when she does. 

"Fuck," Darcy gasps, shuddering above Clint. Her skin is glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, her cheeks flushed. Darcy hates it, but Natasha loves how she looks like this, debauched and hedonistic, looking very much like the textbook definition of pleasure.

One of Clint's hands disappears from her thigh and Natasha can tell the moment he presses his fingers into her, Darcy's back arching as she cries out. Natasha trails a hand down her own torso, slipping her fingers into her panties. She's already wet, has been since Clint stripped Darcy bare. She tucks two fingers inside herself, pressing against her g-spot in just the way she likes, her thumb lazily circling her hard clit.

Darcy's head is thrown back, her eyes closed, body trembling and Natasha knows that look, knows she's close. Clint does, too, knowing both of their bodies like the back of his hand, and it's only a few more seconds before he has her coming, shaking apart above him. He doesn't stop, works her through it until she's collapsing off him and onto the bed, too close to oversensitive for him to keep going. 

Clint's mouth is shiny, split into a shit-eating grin as Darcy pants next to him. He ignores his own erection, looking over to Natasha and raising an eyebrow. Asking if she wants a turn. She stands with a grin, taking off her bra and stepping out of her panties. Damn right, she does.


	28. Darcy/Natasha - Stripping/Striptease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is similar to day 8, but I really don't care.

Natasha's incredible patience is being tested. Darcy had come to her for help with a striptease, begging with wide, puppy dog eyes that she can only keep up for three seconds before laughing. Natasha agrees to help her anyway. She doesn't tell Natasha who the seduction training is for, and Natasha doesn't ask, not wanting to know and end up stabbing him.

Darcy had asked Natasha over for her "final recital" and apparently Natasha is a fan of torturing herself, because she'd agreed. She's sitting in the large, overstuffed purple chair in Darcy's living room, the lights dimmed, a sultry version of Temptation playing on Darcy's speakers. Darcy emerges from her bedroom right when Cote de Pablo's voice croons, _"Rusted brandy in a diamond glass,"_ and Natasha's mouth goes dry.

She'd told Darcy that a great tool for seduction is wearing something that will trigger an emotional response in her target. For Steve, it may be lingerie reminiscent of the '40s. Clint is particularly weak for purple. For Tony, she could probably wear a child's Iron Man mask and be good. But that's not what Darcy is wearing.

Darcy saunters toward where Natasha is sitting, a sway in her hips, wearing short black shorts and tight v-neck showing off her curvy legs and ample cleavage. That isn't what has Natasha's pulse racing, though. It's the shining black widow spider printed on her shirt. It's not subtle, but neither is anything about Darcy.

For all that Darcy's stride is confident as she prowls forward, Natasha knows her and can see the uncertainty in her eyes at putting herself out there like this. Natasha relaxes back, trying to look as open and inviting and she can. It works if Darcy's smirk is anything to go by. 

She follows Natasha's instructions exactly. She starts slowly, running hands down her body, caressing her skin before even taking off any clothing. She draws Natasha's eyes to where she wants them, the curves of her breasts, the swell of her hips, down her shapely legs. Natasha is simultaneously proud and ready to pounce on her, but this is Darcy's show and she'll let her lead the way. 

Darcy shimmies out of the shorts first, revealing a deep red pair of satin panties. There's a darker spot where she's soaking through the fabric and it makes the need in Natasha clench even tighter. Darcy moves with the music, slowly pulling the v-neck over her head, her bra matching the panties. 

She prowls forward, every inch self-confident and Natasha loves to see that on her, loves that she's grown into even more than she already was. She loves that she helped her with that. Natasha watches her hungrily, not bothering to conceal the want on her face. When Darcy slides into her lap, straddling her thighs, Natasha immediately rests her hands on her waist, thumbs brushing over the soft skin.

Natasha has infinite patience and iron-clad self-control, but both of those are being violently tested. Temptation, indeed. Darcy drapes her arms over Natasha's shoulders, perfect breasts right in Natasha's line of sight. It would be easy to dip her head, to lick up her soft flesh, suck her hard nipple into her mouth and make her moan. 

"Opinion?" Darcy asks, voice deeper than usual as the song fades out into the background, leaving the room quiet.

Natasha thumbs at the waistband of the panties, not taking her eyes off of Darcy's for one second. 

"How do you feel about taking more off?" Natasha asks. Darcy grins.


	29. Bucky/Darcy/Steve - Double Penetration

Darcy groans as she sinks down completely on Steve's cock. She'll never get over how thick he is, how he stretches her wide and fills her completely. He murmurs reassuring words under his breath, telling her how wonderfully she takes him, how beautiful she looks. She doesn't need it, she isn't hurting or unsure, but it's still nice to hear.

"Ready for him, sweetheart?" Steve asks, rocking his hips up just enough that he shifts inside her, making her whimper. 

"Yeah," she gasps out, already trembling with excitement. 

Bucky moves, already naked on the bed behind her, guiding her down until she's lying on Steve's torso, exposing her ass to him. He runs big hands down her back, over her ass, parting her wider for him. Her hole is already wet and open for them, thanks to the last twenty minutes they'd spent fingering her open, not because she needed it, but because they both like watching their fingers disappear into her, hearing her sweet cries as they play her body.

Neither of them are small, but Bucky's longer where Steve's thicker. Either way, having both of them inside her at once is something that is always overwhelming and always worth it. The blunt tip of Bucky's cock nudges against her hole. She whines, breathing deeply and bearing down, relaxing until the head breaches that ring of muscle. She gasps, fights not to clench around him. It doesn't hurt, not really, it's just a stretch. 

"So good," Steve murmurs in her ear, stroking his fingers through her hair. He kisses her temple, nudging her with his nose. "You're taking him so well."

Darcy just whimpers as he slowly sinks into her, stretching her so wide. She can _feel_ him rubbing against Steve's cock through that thin wall inside her. She knows Steve can too, his hands tightening in her hair and on her back, groaning as Bucky's cock presses against his. 

Darcy swallows hard when Bucky's all the way inside her, rubbing soothing circles over her back. She pushes herself up higher, her hands braced on Steve's chest. They all groan at how that shifts the lengths inside her. She rolls her hips, fucking herself between them gently, urging them to move.

Bucky tightens his hands hands on her waist and pulls back just enough the thrust into her, starting a slow but deep rhythm. Steve rolls his hips up, thrusting up when Bucky withdraws, making sure she's never empty. 

The noises Darcy is letting out aren't delicate, aren't soft. She's letting out groans and gasps and grunts, unable to control herself as they fuck her. They like it that way, though, like the animalistic way she falls apart, likes that she can't control the noises she makes.

Steve reaches between their bodies, fingers circling her hard, wet clit. Darcy's already close, so turned on from the overwhelming fullness, that it only takes a few minutes before she's coming, shrieking out as she shakes between them, spasming around the cocks filling her so completely.

They still within her, careful not to push her into oversensitivity. Bucky presses kisses to her back, murmuring soft words of praise. Steve brushes the hair from her face, watching from any sign of discomfort as he slowly rolls his hips, seeing if she's ready for more. She whimpers, clenching down around them.

"More," she says, voice ragged.

Steve and Bucky will happily oblige her.


	30. Bucky/Darcy - Breast Worship

"Bucky," Darcy whimpers, back arching.

Bucky's hands are on her breasts, gently massaging the flesh. One nipple has a clamp on it, the other is covered by his lips. His tongue flicks over her nipple, teeth grazing it. He sucks it into his mouth hard, then releases it with gentle kitten licks. He's driving her mad with hard, rough sensations followed by soft, soothing touches. And fuck, she loves it.

The soft, pale skin of her breasts is peppered with teeth imprints and purple marks he's sucked into view. She's already come once, riding his thigh with his mouth on her tits. He loves her breasts, this isn't news, but sometimes he gets like this, sometimes he feels the need to touch and devour her for hours until she's a writhing mess of need.

Bucky sucks at her nipple, pulling off slowly with a pop. He keeps his eyes on hers as he reaches for the clamp on her other nipple, carefully releasing it. Darcy whimpers at the sensation, the rush of feeling that makes her cunt ache between her thighs. He shushes her softly before licking over her throbbing nipple, making her gasp out his name.

He's been at this for so long, giving such sweet torture, and she honestly doesn't know how much more she can take. She's aching to have him inside her, needs him to stop teasing and stretch her open, but he's content where he is, lavishing her breasts with his mouth and hands.

Bucky rumbles deep in his throat when she starts to grind against his thigh again, a wet spot on his jeans from her needy pussy. She's going to come again, and soon, and fuck, hopefully he'll take pity on her and fuck her then.


	31. Darcy/Pepper/Tony, Darcy/Thor/Steve, Others - Orgy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. GUYS. I DID IT. 31 ficlets in 31 days x 2 fandoms. Holy shit.
> 
> Pairings in this chapter:  
> Pepper/Darcy  
> Tony/Pepper/Darcy  
> Steve/Bucky/Clint/Natasha  
> Thor/Darcy  
> Thor/Steve/Darcy  
> Thor/Jane  
> Bruce/Tony/Pepper  
> Natasha/Steve  
> Bucky/Clint

The media loves to speculate on the love lives of the Avengers, but Darcy thinks their brains would explode if they knew the truth. It had started after a particularly draining mission. Darcy was handing out sandwiches to everyone in the living room area, the room quiet but charged with adrenaline. It was Natasha who said fuck it and climbed into Clint's lap, kissing him deeply in front of everyone. 

There's always been sexual tension between...well, almost all of them, really. It was possibly inevitable with all they go through that they take comfort in each other, Darcy just hadn't expected to witness it. She also hadn't expected Steve to relax farther into the couch, rubbing his hardening cock through his sweats. It had spiraled from there into people pairing off in twos or threes or more until the room was filled with moans and gasps and skin on skin. Darcy had been tugged in by Clint and Natasha and hadn't even hesitated.

Darcy is waiting in the common area, already with a bunch of snacks out. Most of the team are on their way back from a mission that wasn't difficult, but was long and tedious, so there's plenty of excess energy to burn off. Natasha had called a few minutes ago to let Darcy and Pepper know they're on the way. Pepper and Darcy had immediately gone to the large living room area they generally use for this (Tony calls it the Sex Palace, but he's the only one).

Not one to sit idly twiddling her thumbs, Pepper tugs Darcy into a kiss, backing her up until the back of knees hit the couch and she tumbles back onto it. Pepper takes the time to unzip her dress and set it aside, leaving her in just her bra and panties. Darcy doesn't waste time, kicking off her own leggings but before she can tug off her t-shirt, Pepper is crawling up her body until her thighs are on either side of Darcy's face.

Darcy loves this, loves how in control Pepper is, how she knows what she wants and is willing to take it. And Darcy loves giving it to her. She wraps her hands around Pepper's slim thighs and licks up the lace of her panties, already a bit wet. Pepper sighs above her, a happy little sound. Darcy doesn't really have the patience to tease so she just pushes the panties aside and licks at Pepper's perfect cunt.

Pepper lets out the sweetest whimper when Darcy flicks her tongue over her clit, nipping and sucking at her slick folds until Pepper's rolling her hips, grinding against Darcy's face. She knows Pepper wants a finger or two inside her, but Darcy likes when she's like this, will keep her like this for a little longer. Okay, maybe she has a _little_ patience to tease.

She hears the door open, voices come in, but she doesn't stop. She recognizes the steps and voices, knows they enjoy walking into this. There's a low curse then the couch dips, someone kneeling at her feet. She's 99% sure it's Tony; he's always weak for watching her and Pepper. She spreads her legs for him, making him groan.

Tony tugs her panties down, shouldering between her spread thighs. Darcy slips two fingers into Pepper's wet cunt right when Tony licks up her slit, making her moan into Pepper. Pepper rocks above her, thighs trembling on either side of Darcy's face. Good, she wants to feel the impeccable Pepper Potts fall apart because of her. 

Tony seems to have the same thought about Darcy, tucking two fingers inside her and crooking them against her g-spot, his thumb brushing over her clit. Darcy whines and bucks into his touch, wordlessly begging for more. He moves his hand faster and so does she, speeding up her fingers in Pepper, her tongue on her clit until Pepper's coming with a cry, shaking apart above Darcy.

Pepper rolls off quickly, always too sensitive after coming to be touched. She sits near Darcy's head, tugging up her shirt and bra enough that she has access to Darcy's breasts. Darcy glances around, can see Clint buried in Natasha's cunt, Bucky in her ass on the couch across from her. Steve is behind Bucky, sharing a long kiss. Then Tony sucks at her clit and Darcy's eyes flutter closed.

Pepper's hands are on Darcy's breasts, squeezing and pinching her hard little nipples. Tony's mouth is hot and wet on her, talented as always. He's had years of practice, had figured out how to get her off faster than anyone ever has, and he takes pride in making her fall apart. She's so close to the edge, the sounds of the quartet on the opposite couch and Thor and Jane fucking nearby pushing her even closer.

She comes with a cry, cunt spasming around Tony's fingers. She's not like Pepper, she likes the overstimulation, likes that Tony keeps fucking into her, keeps his tongue fluttering against her clit until it's just this side of too much. As soon as he pulls his fingers out of her, pressing one last kiss to her mound, Pepper moves, crawling over Darcy and into Tony's lap, kissing the taste of Darcy out of his mouth. Tony's not naked yet and Pepper is happy to help remedy that. 

Darcy finishes taking off her shirt and bra and watches them, always happy to, idly playing with her nipples. Farther down the couch behind her, Jane comes with a cry, trembling apart in Thor's arms. Darcy cranes her neck to watch her pretty face screwed up in pleasure. She has possibly the cutest O-face Darcy has ever seen and she never passes an opportunity to watch.

Thor catches her eye and grins, his eyes dark with promise. He never gets off as quickly as Jane does and Darcy is happy to take the animalistic warrior part of Thor that's ready to go. Thor stands and walks to her, tugging her up into his arms. Darcy wraps her legs around his waist, pressing her slick cunt against his hard cock, still wet from Jane. Darcy loves the show of strength, loves that he could probably hold her up and fuck her to hours if he wanted to.

Thor sits down on the couch, Darcy in his lap, lowering her gently onto his cock. He's thick, much thicker than any of the others she sleeps with, and she loves the stretch of him in her. He holds still beneath her, letting her adjust to his width, though she can feel the tension in his muscled body as he fights not to fuck up into her.

"It's all good," Darcy says, rolling her hips. Thor groans beneath her, hands huge and tight on her waist. "Fuck me as hard as you want, big guy."

"You're perfect, little one," Thor says.

She rides him as best she can, feeling so small and fragile against his huge frame. He fucks into her brutally, slamming into her over and again. He's only this rough with her and Natasha, the two who can both take it and want it. Darcy's breasts bounce with the force of his thrusts and he can't resist, dipping his head down to mouth at her flesh. Little zaps of lightning are emanating from his fingertips, giving her pleasurable little jolts whenever he touches her. 

Thor's eyes flicker over her should and a second later, a new pair of hands runs up her back, twisting her hair to the side so her neck is exposed. She knows it's Steve before he places a kiss to her throat, knows his smell and how he likes to touch her.

"Think you can take us both, little one?" Thor asks.

"Yes," Darcy says with a hiss. She's been waiting for this, loving when she's filled so completely. 

Steve nips at her neck, his hard cock pressing against her ass. Thor holds her still, big hands spreading her wide for Steve. His fingers, slick with lube, circle her hole, sinking into her. She doesn't need much prep and it's no time at all before the blunt tip of his cock is pressing against her. She takes a deep breath, bearing down as Steve slowly slides into her, the head popping through the tight ring of muscle.

Thor kisses at her breasts, rubbing soothing hands up her sides as she adjusts to being so full, having the two thickest cocks she's taken stuffed inside her at once. Steve presses gentle kisses against her shoulder, nudging her throat with his nose, waiting for her to say he can move.

"I'm good," she says, voice rough. "Come on, fuck me."

For all Steve has his good, old fashioned image with the public, he likes his sex rough and dirty like Thor so often does. They both take her at her word, finding a rhythm as they fuck into her. Thor had once told her that this is common with his battle buddies on Asgard (her words, not his), and that he's honored to be able to share this with her and his Avengers companions. 

Thoughts of Asgard fly from her mind as they speed up within her, syncing their thrusts so she's never empty, Thor sure to grind his pelvis against her clit. It's all so overwhelming, dragging pleasure out of her when she thought she had no more to give. Steve bites at her neck, sucking dark marks to the surface of her skin. She hadn't expected the possessive streak that runs through him, how much he loves to see his and the others' marks on her, but she loves it.

Steve's thrusts are getting erratic, his breath coming harshly. He's cursing under his breath, telling her how good she feels, how good Thor feels against him. She doesn't know if he knows he's talking but she certainly isn't going to stop him. He groans out her name as he comes, cock jerking inside her as he empties himself deep in her ass.

Thor stills for just as long as it takes for Steve to withdraw, then he's wrapping a strong arm around Darcy's back, flipping them so she's lying on the couch with him on top of her, his cock never leaving her. She moans at how it shifts inside her, at how she can feel Steve's come already starting to trickle out of her. They really need to give the cleaning crew who works in here a raise.

Thor wraps his hand around her throat, just enough pressure to make her feel it, feel his strength, and she can't hold back the guttural moan that slips out of her. She has a _thing_ , a thing about strength, of danger and competence, something everyone in this room has in spades. Her cunt is throbbing between her thighs, stretched wide around Thor but still greedy for him. 

He moves in her roughly, rougher than before, enough that if he weren't holding her throat, she'd be forced down the couch by the strength of his thrusts. And god, she loves it. She loves the strength in his hands, the way he forces her to take it, they way her body opens easily for him, always so responsive.

"I would see you come for me, little one," Thor says, his thrusts speeding up enough that she knows he's close but won't let himself come until she does, wanting the clench of her pussy around him when he comes. 

He reaches between their bodies with his free hand, pressing against the side of her clit. Darcy arches her back, so close that all it takes is his touch before she's crying out, cunt spasming around Thor as she comes for the second time of the night. 

Thor rumbles deep in his chest, fucking into her even faster, the fluttering of her inner muscles bringing him over the edge. He groans out her name, stilling at he comes. She'll never get enough of the feeling of his cock twitching inside her as he fills her. 

He rests his forehead against hers as he comes down, bracing most of his weight on his arm next to her. She wraps her arms around his back, rubbing her hands up and down his soft skin as they fight to get their breath back.

When she glances around, she sees Bruce is entangled with Tony in the large, overstuffed chair. Steve is eating Natasha out enthusiastically while Bucky fucks into Clint next to them. Jane has Pepper's head between her legs, looking like she's seen the face of god. Darcy can't judge her, Pepper is basically a goddess herself.

Thor's still hard inside her despite having just come and by the way Natasha's eyeing him, Darcy has a pretty good idea what's going to happen next. Good, she loves watching them together. She stretches luxuriously, safe and cocooned under Thor's bulk. The night has just started and she knows there's plenty more to go around.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com).


End file.
